


The Legend of the Blood Forest

by ChaosReaper47



Category: Vixx Leo
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosReaper47/pseuds/ChaosReaper47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legend tells of a dark forest, with leaves as red as blood. The ground being covered in a small fog, making it hard to find your footing. In the middle of this forest, there is said to be an old castle.  It is said to house gold, and jewels to last a lifetime. Many travelers, and hunters, have searched the forest for it. But failed.  For this forest, houses a mystery as old as time. Some have said that a Vampire guards the castle and it riches. Others say it's just others trying to keep the fortune for themselves.<br/>This is the story of Kat, a hunter out to find her parents killer. While out in the woods, she stumbles upon a beautiful man. Leo, a quiet person with a dark secret. <br/>TRIGGER WARNING: This fic contains the following: Blood, Dismemberment, Loss and Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Legend tells of a dark forest, with leaves as red as blood. The ground being covered in a small fog, making it hard to find your footing. In the middle of this forest, there is said to be an old castle.  It is said to house gold, and jewels to last a lifetime. Many travelers, and hunters, have searched the forest for it. But failed.  For this forest, houses a mystery as old as time. Some have said that a Vampire guards the castle and it riches. Others say it’s just others trying to keep the fortune for themselves._

    Kat had heard the legend a thousand times. Ever since she was a little girl, her grandmother would always tell it to her. It was one of her favorites. When she was about eight years old, her parents had ventured out into the forest. Months had passed, since her parents had left. She had grown worried. One foggy afternoon, a villager had found several of her parent’s belongings in the woods. She cried as the rain began to pound over the ground. They held a small funeral, burying the belongings. Every night since then her grandmother, would tell her the story of the forest.

         It was on her twenty seventh birthday, that she was anointed the title ‘Hunter’. She had been training for fifteen years, hoping that she could take on the mystery of the forest. During her training, a werewolf had begun attacking her village. She had started hunting it, without her superiors knowing. Finally after months of secretly hunting the beast. She had tried to kill it, but only wound up hurting herself. The villages top Hunter, Dante, had rushed to her aid, and slayed the beast. Kat had walked away from it with two long scars, one underneath her right breast, and the other just above her left hip.

     Since then Dante had been constantly by her side. No matter how annoyed she was with him, she always felt a special connection with him. And he had felt the same way with her. She had confided in Dante, her plan to find the thing that killed her parents, and claim her revenge. However, Dante never liked the idea of her getting revenge.

“Katrina. This is not a good idea.” He said in a deep low voice.

“I don’t care what you say.” She argued, “I’m going tonight.”

      Dante sat across from her, placing a hand on his red hair. There was no stopping her from doing what she wanted, and he knew that. Every mission they went on, she would always wander off. He gazed at her half colored hair, and multicolored eyes. Even though she was born with a rare birth defect, he never once looked away from her. He loved her half white half black ombred hair. But her eyes, were the feature he fell in love with the most. Her right eye, was a bright red, and her left eye was a beautiful aquamarine. He sat in awe of her, and told her that the forest was a dangerous place.

       That night. While everyone was passed out drunk from her birthday/anointment party. She gathered her things. She placed her arms through her long black overcoat, and smiled at the gold trim along the sleeves. Her grandmother had made that as a gift. Looking to Dante who laid sweetly in her bed, she whispered an apology. Turning back to her closet, she grabbed her black fingerless gloves, and silver clawed finger cuffs. Strapping the quietly to her belt, she grabbed her thigh high boots, and quietly walked out of the room. She knew there was on last thing to get before she left the village. Walking into her spare room she gazed at the emptiness. In the center of the room, stood another closet. Taking a deep breath, she quietly pulled the doors open. A smile formed on her face, as she gazed at her new weapon, a double bladed scythe. Grabbing the hilt, she turned and headed out.

         The forest, sat right outside her village. She stood at the gate, and took on last look at her small village. A million flash backs flooded her mind. She remembered playing on the playground in the center of town with her grandmother, her elementary school learning. Her high school loves, her training. And finally Dante. His dark eyes, a soft smile made her heart race. Shaking her head, she wiped the images from her mind. The only thing she needed to focus on was the dark forest a head of her. Still a wave of guilt came over her. She knew doing this would hurt the ones she loved. But nothing meant more to her than finding the creature responsible for her parents death.

“I’m sorry Dante.” She said starting at her village, “I have to do this.”

      Turning around she took her first step outside the village. The only light she had was that of the moon. Which made her hunt all the more dangerous. Her heels pressed into the hard ground as she stopped. A gentle breeze waved over the trees. Closing her eyes, she felt calm. Taking the time to rest, she watched as the leaves gently fluttered to the ground. Leaning against a tree trunk, she let out a sigh. She couldn’t see why her village thought this forest was dangerous. The scenery was breath taking, and calming. There was however, and eerie silence that loomed over the woods.

     In fact, she hadn’t heard a single sound since she stepped foot in it. Using the trunk as a brace, she pulled herself back to her feet. Her mind set on alert, as she surveyed her surroundings. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to press on. The ground crunched under every step she took. A rush of uneasiness fell upon her. Stopping by a circle of trees, she turned around, listening to what the woodland had to say.

Whoosh!

      A pile of leaves began dancing violently as a strong gust of wind picked up. Cautiously Kat reached for her scythe. More and more she began to hear rustling in the bushes. Slowly she began to step in a circle. There was no way she would let her guard down, not for a second. Taking long breaths, she tried to quiet her rapid heartbeat. The violent wind had died down, but still, the feeling of uneasiness was there. It was as if she was being watched.

Crack!

    Jolting her head up, she quickly turned around. She watched as a shrub began to shake. She knew it had to be an animal of some sort. This forest couldn’t be uninhabited. With her scythe now drawn to her side, she cautiously inched forward. Upon a closer look, she could have sworn she had seen glowing white eyes.  Shaking her head she let out a quiet sigh, and turned back around. There’s no need getting jumpy over nothing Kat, She thought to herself.

     She was mere steps away from the bush, when the rustling picked up. The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears. Clenching her eyes shut, she knew it was a mistake to think everything was okay. Turning around, she saw it. A flash of black, and rushed toward her. Thinking quickly, she brought her scythe to her chest, hoping to block the creature. With an excessive force the creature had managed to push her to the ground.

     A siring pain ran through her spine. Unclenching her tightly closed eyes, she gazed at the creature. Her eyes caught in his ice grey irises. His skin as pale as the snow. However, what caught her eye the most was his immaculate blonde hair. It was the only thing that didn’t seem to fit, what with his black Victorian style jacket, black pants, and black boots. Her gaze widened as she watched a smile form across his face. That when she saw them, his fangs. They glistened with the light of the moon above. However, at the tips, was a red stain. Blood. He had recently fed on something. Gripping her scythe, she flung him off her. Spinning to her feet, she took her battle stance with her scythe held tightly behind her.

    She watched as he gently landed to the ground. Lunging forward, she twirled her weapon around her body. Her blades swung swiftly through the air. Sadly, that was all she seemed to be slicing at. Every swing with her mighty scythe, he dodged. Her body moved even quicker, each swing still missing. One last swing was all it took before he flung it out of her hands. She heard the blade enter the ground, and reached for her clawed finger cuffs.

     In all of her training, not once did they ever mention a Vampire. They were thought to be extinct. She needed to think of an escape. But where could she go. She had already gone so far into the woods, she didn’t know her way back. Losing her focus, she began to worry, if this is what had happened to the other travelers, and worse her parents. Snapping out of her phase, she looked up. He was gone. Confused she began to turn slowly.

    In the corner of her eye, she saw his devilish smile. Making one swift turn, as his hand lifted in the air, she felt an incredible pain in her neck. Her vision began to blur, as she fell to her knees. She watched as he inched closer toward her.

“You will do nicely…” He sneered.

      The last thing she had seen was his white fanged smile, before her world fell into darkness. Opening her eyes, slowly, she saw nothing but stone. Suddenly realizing what had happened she raced to the door. Only to be held back by chains. Falling to her face, she lifted herself back up, and looked at her shackled ankle. Sitting on the cold ground she let out quick sigh.

“This your own stupid fault Kat.” She said aloud.

      Now on her feet, she began to pace. She needed to think of a way out of here. See looked all around her stone entrapment, to find no windows, except for the one in door. Placing her hands on her side, she felt the empty cuff holder. Her heart began to race, he had taken her weapons, leaving her defenseless. She had never felt so helpless before. Her training had taught her to never let the enemy take them. Lowering her head, she felt defeated. So this is how I die. Great. I deserve this after all, she thought.

“AHHHH!”

      Jolting her head up, she stood frozen. Another blood curdling scream echoed through the halls. Listening closely to the tone, Kat figured it must have been a villager that had wandered here before she did. A minute or so later, another scream erupted. Running back toward the door, she felt the clasp around her ankle tighten. Despair began to grip at her heart, as the screams grew more and more. Suddenly she saw the light outside her cell flicker.

     Looking to the door, she saw the dark eyes of the monster. She felt drawn to his eyes. Frozen in place, she heard the door creak open. Standing inches from her, she felt the air around her grow cold. Her eyes looked up at him. Bright red ooze dripped from his face as it twisted into a sinister smile. The beats of her heart sounded louder than normal, as she stood in front of him.

“I’m very sorry I had to chain you up.” He said.

        His words lingered in the air. His voice was low, sending chills down her spine. Still she remained silent. With her eyes she followed as he walked around her. Placing a cold hand on her neck, he tilted his hand slightly. Her breaths became short, as her neck shifted with ease. Placing his faces inches from her neck, he let out a soft breath. Shivers crawled down her spine, as his cold breath touched her soft skin.

“You smell different from the others.” He said softly.

“That’s funny,” Kat said, “Shouldn’t we all smell the same to a monster like you?”

    His grip tightened around her neck. He let out one last breath and flung her to the ground. Walking slowly toward her, his eyes, began to glow with blue tint. He had become angry with the human in front of him. With each step he took, he watched as she squirmed backwards. Leaving her pressed against the wall, he lowered his body, and placed his face close to hers.

“I never liked that term, ‘Monster’.” He said, “I am only trying to survive in this world.”

“Yeah, by killing people for it.” She said sternly.

“Don’t you kill animals for food?” He asked, “It’s the same thing. But you don’t see me calling you a monster.”

     Kat remained silent. In a crazy way he was right. But still she couldn’t forgive the fact that he killed thousands of innocent people, just to stay alive. Watching as he stood up, the anger from his face had left. Her body began to feel cold, as he stood before her. Gripping, his jacket, he exposed his scared chest. Tossing her his jacket, he left. Confused, she tossed his jacket to the side. She watched as he stood at the door.

“I am truly sorry about chaining you up.” He said.

“Why?” Kat asked, “It’s easier to drink my blood this way. I can’t get far.”

   She watched, as he left her. Watching his shadow leave, she let out a sigh. Her heart had begun to ache. Gripping her chest, she tried to calm herself. Sitting on the cold ground, she ran her hand through her long white half of her hair. His dark inviting eyes, his pale white skin, and his golden hair, flashed in her mind. Her body began to feel hot, as she thought about his low whispering voice.

“Snap out of it Kat.” She said aloud, “There’s no way I’m fallen for that monster. I mean Dante’s back home waiting for me right?”

       A sudden fear rushed over her. Dante. She left without telling him where she was going. Would he even look for her? Of course he would…right? She thought. Doubt began to flood her mind, as she sat alone waiting for her capture to come back.

      Days had come and gone as she stayed in her stoned prison. He had brought her food, and water every day. She had refused a few times, but hunger had gotten the best of her. She could still hear the countless screams from the hall, but she tried to block them out. She had managed to find a rock, and had begun to mark down the amount of days she had been held captive. Twenty lines had been scratched on the wall. Twenty days, of no sign of Dante. She started to lose hope.

      The door creaked open. She squinted from the light shining through. Sure enough it was him with yet another plate of food. This time however, instead of leaving it, he brought it to her. Confused, she glared at him. She watched as he placed the plate in front of her, and sat beside her. Without hesitation, she began to feast. She had felt so empty before, but now her sprits had been lifted. Looking up with a piece of bread still lingering in her mouth she turned to him.

     A genuine smile had stretched across the Vampire’s pale face. She felt her heart melt in her chest. This was the first time she had ever seen him smile so innocently. Taking the bread from her mouth she gently put it back on the plate. Leaning her head against the wall, she let out a small laugh.

“I’m so stupid.” She said with a tear falling from her eye, “You’re only feeding me, so my blood won’t taste bad.”

“That’s not why.” He said softly.

“Then why?” The tears fell quickly from her face.

“If I wanted to eat you I would have done it all ready.” He said.

    It was true. He could have killed her days ago. And yet, here she was alive and well. Still she felt like a caged animal. Lowering her head, the tears fell freely. She missed her home, her grandmother, and the villagers. But she missed Dante the most. However, her gut told her, he wasn’t coming. Lifting her head up, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the man sitting next to her, she shrugged his hand off.

“Tell me why you haven’t killed me?” She asked.

“You’re different.” He said looking at her.

    Her eyes followed as he got to his feet. His dark eyes looked sincere. Feeling her face turn red, she quickly looked away. She felt his could touch across her boot, as he fiddled with the ankle brace. Hearing a click, she looked up at him.

“You’re letting me go?” She asked confused.

“No.” He stated, “I am simply un chaining you. You will stay here with me.”

“And if I refuse?” She questioned.

“I have friends who would gladly eat you.” He said.

      Her eyes widened with his statement. Friends. There’s more of them? She thought. How is it they stayed hidden all this time? These questions danced in her head as she sat still. Looking to him, now standing in a few feet away from her, she saw his out stretched hand. Slowly getting to her feet she inched closer. Perhaps this was just a mere plot to get her to go with him, and when she least expects it, he feast on her blood. Even with those thoughts running through her head, she couldn’t help but be curious. Taking his hand, she felt the coldness of his touch engulf her body.

“My name is Leo by the way.” He said pulling her close to him.

“Um…Kat.” She said softly.

“Is it short for Katrina?” He asked.

“Yes.” She said disappointed.

“I will call you Kat.” He smiled, “It suits you more.”

        Walking through the halls of his castle, Kat couldn’t help but wonder what it was like before. The walls were a little broken, so you could feel a draft from the nights wind, pictures were torn from the wall. It looked to her like a war happened. Looking back up to Leo, she felt a sudden rush of sorrow.

“Leo?” She asked, “How long have you been like this?”

“Like what? A vampire?” He said letting out a sigh he continued, “I’ve been alive for centuries. Well actually 120 years to be exact.”

“You’re 120 years old!” She said alarmed. “You look like you’re only 28.”  

“That’s the beauty of being immortal.” He laughed.

    He continued to lead her through the halls. Her heart began to race, as he held tightly onto her hand. Somehow, it made her feel safe. Like when she was with Dante, however this was different. She felt a strong connection with Leo, more so than with Dante. Shaking her head she pushed the thought of Dante aside. There was a mystery behind Leo, one she wanted to know.

     Months had now passed. Kat had started adjusting to her new life in the castle with Leo. They shared meals together. Well she would eat, and he would watch. It was the only thing she’d never seen, him feasting. They usually ate in silence, but this night was different, she could feel it. Getting up from her seat, she walked along the side of the stretched table, and placed a hand on his arm.

“You’re awfully silent tonight Leo.” She said concerned.

“Hmm.” He said looking up at her.

    Smiling, he placed his hand against her cheek. Lifting it away, he ran it through her black half of her hair. Softly he told her it was nothing. Getting up from his seat, he kissed her forehead. Watching as he left the room, a sudden feeling of loneliness gripped her heart. Her fingers brushed the table as she placed the other over her heart. She could no longer deny it. She had grown feelings for him.

Thud!

    Kat stood by the table as she heard the sound. The thudding came and went in long breaks. She could only think someone was trying to break down the door. Running out of the dining hall, she ran to the main hall. The clicks of her heels echoed as she raced through the never ending hall. Finally coming to the end of the hall, she ran into the ledge of the upper level and let out a gasp for air. Looking toward the door she saw Leo standing with his back to it. Her eyes widened, and the door pulsed, causing him move.

“LEO!” She called.

     With one final burst, the door flung open, causing Leo to fly across the floor. Racing to his side, Kat knelt beside him, apologizing. Lifting his hand to her cheek he smiled. Hearing roars from outside the door, he quickly got to his feet. Taking her hand, he turned to run. Hiding her in a room, he went back to the door. He stood still, as a young man walked in with red hair, in body armor.

“Where is she monster?” He called.

“I’m not the monster here.” Leo said, jumping from the ledge, “And I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“KAT!” He said lunging toward him with his sword drawn.

     Standing still, Leo placed his fingers on the blade close to his neck. Moving it to the side, he quickly, head butted the boy, and looked to his allies. His eyes began to darken, his iris now changed to a light grey. He was angry with these villagers standing at his front door. Without hesitation he lunged toward them. Ripping their limbs from their bodies he left them in pieces on the ground. Drinking what blood they had left, he turned back to his home. His eyes widened, as he watched the armoured man get up. But what made him more upset was Kat standing at the ledge of the upper floor.

“LEO!” She screamed.

     Running to his side, he saw fear etched across her face. Placing his blood covered hands on her black coated shoulders, he lowered his head. Placing her forehead against his, she felt his body slouch over her. Looking to his back, she found a small dagger. Looking around she saw a person with only one arm smiling on the ground. Anger tore at her heart, as she took the dagger out. Leo’s scream echoed throughout the dark forest. The dagger began to shake in her hand. Dropping it, she reached to her side pouch.

    Taking out her finger cuffs, she placed them on her hands. Taking one last look at Leo, who sat on his knees, she looked to the armored man standing in the hall. Walking passed Leo, she walked toward the one armed man. Hearing his pleas for mercy, she bent down to face him. Perhaps it was from the light of the moon, or perhaps it was something else. But her multi colored eyes had begun to glow. Grabbing the cuff of his shirt she lifted him to her face.

“How dare you hurt him?” She said.

    Looking into his fearful eyes, she plunged her claws deep into his chest. Hearing his last breath escape his mouth, she ripped out her claws, and dropped the lifeless body. Turning back to Leo, who was no at her side smiling. Her arms fell limb at the sight of his sweet smile. Taking her blood covered hand, he held it to his lips. Licking the stained blades, he felt his strength return.

“Are you hurt?” She asked concerned.

“I am fine.” He said placing a hand on her cheek he added, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” She smiled.

“Kat?”

      Hearing her name, she looked over to the man in armor. Her eyes widened as he stepped out into the light. Dante. He had come for her. Her heart sank. Why? She thought. Her body begun to feel heavy as she fell to her knees. Confused, Leo lowered to her level. The color had drained from her face, as her body became numb. She could hear Leo’s blurred voice calling her. But she could not respond.

    Dante stepped closer to the two. After months of searching, and preparing, he had finally found her. A smile had stretched across his face. He stopped in his tracks. He was mere feet away from his long lost love. And yet something still felt off.

“Kat.” He said holding out a hand, “Come with me. Come home.”

“Kat who is this?” Leo asked.

“Dante.” The words had finally escaped, her closed throat.

     Leo looked to the red head that stood before them. He had heard her say his name before in her sleep. Getting up he stood face to face with him. This scrawny human, was the one that had her heart before. The one who she cried for during nightmares. Anger grew inside him, as he gripped the boy’s throat with his hand, lifting him in the air.

“Leo stop.” Kat called.

      Tossing Dante to the ground he turned to her. Guilt now gripped his heart. How could she still feel something for this man? He left her to die, even though Leo never thought of killing her. Running a hand through his golden hair, he left the two lost lovers.

“LEO!” She screamed as he disappeared.

“Kat, thank god you’re all right.” Dante said, wrapping her in his arms.

“Dante, what the hell?” Kat said, pushing him away, “I should have let him kill you. Why are you here?”

“I came to rescue you.” He replied.

“Screw you Dante.” She said furious. “I’ve been here for months and you just now came for me.”

      Dante stood there confused. He tried to explain to her the amount of planning and convincing he had done. But his words meant nothing to her. Her love for him had died, the moment Leo had sat with her in her cell watching her eat. The months that she had spent with Leo, taught her more about herself than anything. There was no way she would go back.

“Come back with me.” He said.

“Like hell I will.” She said, “Why in god’s name would I go back to the village with you. You left me to die Dante.”

“But he didn’t kill you.” He said.

“That’s beside the point.” She said, anger began to boil in her stomach, “Didn’t you think I was dead?”

“Yes.” He said, “That’s why I came looking for you.”

“Oh that’s why.” She said rolling her eyes, “You just had to see if I was dead or not.”

      She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Annoyed she tried to leave. Dante grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her toward him. Saying that he would bring her back, dead or alive. Trying to free herself, Dante’s grip grew tighter. Leading her away from the run down castle, Dante forced her to move. They made their way to a small clearing, where she managed to free herself from his death grip. Rubbing her wrist, she looked around. The area looked familiar to her. She then stopped, staring at a bush, she remembered. This clearing was where she first laid eyes on Leo. Her heart cried out for him. There was no way she would see him again.

      Dante drew his blade, and held it in front of him. He aimed the point of his blade toward her. Yes he would bring her back, dead. For he had been seeing someone while he had been seeing her. But the town had grown worried about Kat, so he had to fake it until he finally found her. Stepping closer toward her, he watched as she gazed upon a bush.

********

  Leo, wandered deep into the red leaved forest. He felt heartbroken. The way she had said ‘Dante’ rang in his head. He had given her everything. He had even grown to love her. Even when she called Dante’s name in her sleep, he still loved her. Stopping in his tracks, he came upon a red and blue rose. Gazing at it made him think of Kat’s eyes, and how they shined with the light of the moon. Her face appeared in his mind, words forming on her lips. But he could not tell what was said.

“AHH!”

   A female scream echoed through the woods. Leo’s eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Kat’s. Quickly getting to his feet, he ran toward the scream. In the blink of an eye, he was there. However he had come too late. Dante stood over her, with blood dripping from his blade. Leo recognized the sweet like smell, and quickly looked to Kat. She laid motionless, and lifeless on the ground. Anger took over his every move. His eyes became dark, as he lunged toward Dante.

    Dante had done his best to dodge Leo’s attacks. But found he grew more and more tired. Short breaths escaped his lips. He looked to Leo, who didn’t look tired at all. Lifting his heavy sword, he ran toward his opponent. He swung slowly, giving Leo an easy opening. Leo held the blade in his hand, and gripped it tightly.

“You haven’t experienced pain yet boy.” He said.

       Leo took the sword from him with ease. Tilting the blade, he gazed at his reflection before tossing it to the ground. Taking small steps forward, he watched as Dante fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. Fear was written all over his face, something that gave Leo joy to see. After all, he was a ‘monster’. Seeing no need for fooling around, Leo disappeared.

   A sudden rush of relief fell over Dante. He had seen Leo disappear into thin air, thinking that he had run away. Getting to his feet, he brushed off the dirt from his ripped pants. The armor he had worn was now in broken parts that clung to his chest. Lifting the broken parts, he tossed them to the ground. Hearing the thud as it hit the ground, Dante walked back to his sword. Picking up his blade, he took one last look at Kat’s lifeless body. A small chuckle escaped his breath. With some altering, he would be able to convince the village that a vampire attacked him. And he tried so hard to save her.

    Thunder erupted from the sky. Dante jumped at the sound of it. Laughing he sheathed his blade, and walked toward the body. Kneeling down he felt a sudden chill brush over him. Thinking nothing of it, he tilted her head to the side exposing her neck. Looking to her hand, a smile formed on his face. I’ll use those to make the puncture wounds. He thought. Gently lifting her claws from her hand, he placed two of the fingers gently on her neck. An uneasy feeling started to form in his gut. He was no longer alone.

         Lifting his gaze, he noticed how dark the area had become. Getting to his feet, he looked closely into the dark void. Slowly, he lowered his hand, as he saw glowing lights in the darkness. Slowly he spun himself around, and noticed different colors. Counting them he discovered there twelve, and they weren’t lights. They were eyes. Dropping the claws, he backed up slowly. Slowly he watched and suited men appeared from beyond the void. Quickly he turned to run only to be stopped by a man blue hair, whose eyes glowed a deep blue. A smiled stretched across his face, as Dante tried to run the other way.

    Yet again he was stopped by a man, who looked younger than him. His grey like hair glistened with the little light of the moon. His eyes glowed an eerie white. Dante watched as they surrounded him. His body began to tremble with fear.

“Let’s eat him now.” The blue haired one spoke sharply.

“No, Ravi.” The grey haired spoke softly.

“N is right.” A purple haired one said.

“Yes.” A dark haired one said.

“We’re here to offer our assistance to Leo.”  A red haired on said.

   Dante stood motionless. How could there be six of them. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see the blue haired one standing there. His fangs shined brightly, as Dante freed himself from his grip. He watched as the remaining five stood beside him. All but one had a smile on his face.

  Leo stood staring passed Dante, and at Kat. He knew he had been dragging this on long enough. Looking to the sky, the moon began to reach is peaking point. He had mere moments left to claim her soul. Looking to the group, he nodded his head. A roar of laughter erupted in the forest. Leo watched as Dante looked around. A smile finally formed on his face. He lunged forward, and the rest followed. Together they, pinned Dante to the ground.

      Frantically Dante tried to free himself. With no luck, He felt Ravi’s weight against his arm grow. Letting out a cry for help, N lowered a hand to Dante’s mouth. Hearing nothing but mumbles, N placed his index finger against his lips. Leo stood beside them, his eyes darted from the moon to her, to Dante and back again.

“Leo,” Ravi said, still kneeling on Dante’s arm, “You only have one chance.”

“Ken, Hongbin, Ravi, Hyuk, and I can rip to shreds.” N said, “Just give us the word.”

“Yes,” Hyuk said, running his free hand through his purple hair.

   Watching Dante continue to squirm, he took a step toward him. Kneeling beside him, he leaned his head close to his ear.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Leo whispered.

    Getting back to his feet, he walked away. Dante’s screams echoed in his ear, as his friends ripped his limbs clean off his body. Leo took one last look at Dante’s, now pale, face and smiled. He knelt down beside Kat’s cold dead body. Reaching out, he ran his finger softly along her cheek. Looking to the moon, it was now in the right place. He had one shot.

“I never wanted this for you.” He said softly.

      Grabbing a tuff of hair, he gently moved it away from her neck. Leaning down toward her, he clenched his eyes shut. Opening his mouth, he pressed his fangs gently against her neck. Taking a deep breath he plunged his fangs deep into her throat. Her warm blood rushed through his body like a hurricane. Taking his teeth out he waited. Feeling a hand against his shoulder, he looked up to see N and the others staring at her. Blood soaked their clothes, and mouths. He smiled bringing his gaze back to her.

      Her body began to pulse and shake violently. Quickly placing his hand on her arms, Leo tried to hold her still. Closing his eyes, he wished he could take back what he’d done. Everything from keeping her locked up, to falling in love with her. He felt her body stop underneath his grip. Looking at her now pale skin, he began to wonder if it was too late.

    Her once dark world was now illuminated by the light of the full moon. She felt normal yet different. She gazed up at Leo, a single tear fell from her eye. Sitting up from the ground, she looked around at the five other men standing behind Leo. Confused she looked to him. Suddenly a hunger grew inside her. A thirst she had never felt before. She let out a scream, as the pain grew greater.

“Leo she needs to eat.” Ravi said handing him one of Dante’s arms.

    Taking the arm from Ravi, he looked to her. He watched as she looked up at the arm. Her eyes started to glow brighter, as she became enchanted by the blood dripping from the arm. Leo gently handed her the arm. He watched as her trembling hand took it from him, and began to feast. His heart sank again. The guilt of coursing her to this life would forever haunt him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he smiled at her.

“Why do I still feel hungry?” She questioned.

“Don’t worry.” Leo said, “I will teach you all about this world.”

 


	2. Kat's First Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years have passed since Kat's transformation. After a few hunts with Leo, she feels ready to take on anything. However Leo feels otherwise. The others meet, and insist on going to the city to hunt. In doing so, Kat experiences a horrible feeling. And Ken meets a mysterious women, who means trouble.

       A few years had passed since Kat’s recent transformation. Even though she still wasn’t use to hunting, Leo was always by her side. She had seen the villages change from towns to cities. Excited to see the new buildings she continued to bug Leo about it. However he would not budge from his decision to keep her out of the city until she was ready.  Which she understood, but still longed to see the street lights.

      Kat spent most of her time tending to the black rose garden outside Leo’s castle. She figured it would be better than moping inside not doing anything. It was your typical evening, and of course Kat was outside tending to her roses. Tipping the watering can, she watched as the water rushed out. Seeing it flow swiftly made her think of the blood flowing through a humans veins.  Shaking the thoughts from her mind, she focused on feeding her hungry plants.

       While being so focused on her plants, she wasn’t prepared for a surprise attack. Her world suddenly became dark. Frantically she threw the can of water in the air, and let out a shriek. Her breath became short burst of air, as she tried to calm down. After slowing her breath, she heard laughing from behind her, as well as the can hitting the ground. Confused, she raised her hands to her face. Feeling long fingers pressed against her eyes, she lowered her hands, and focused on the laughter.

“N?” She questioned.

“Ding ding!” N said removing his hands from her face.

    Turning to the grey haired man standing behind her, she smiled. N had always teased her this way, and every time she would react the same. Lightly punching him in the arm, she let out a chuckle. N and the others only ever showed up when they needed to speak with Leo, or to go on a group hunt. Still Kat enjoyed their small visits. Hyuk and N would always help her with the garden while Ravi, Ken, and Hongbin discussed the night’s itinerary.  Looking behind N, she couldn’t find Hyuk.

“Where’s Hyuk?” She asked.

“My company isn’t enough for you.” N teased, “He’s inside with the others.”

       Smiling, she too N’s hand, and lead him deeper into her garden. Excitement filled her heart as she showed him the new budding flowers. Smiling, N placed a hand on her head to congratulate her. Together, they walked through the garden back to the castle, to meet with the others.

***

       Leo sat at the dining room with his legs resting on the table. His blonde hair in a mess from the morning’s lack of sleep. Hearing the double doors open behind him he let out a small sigh. He watched as Ken, Hyuk, and Hongbin all sat down at the table. His eyesight however never left the window. He had been watching Kat water her flowers since he sat down. However, just as N had shown up outside, Ravi began blocking his view.

“She’s grown a lot.” Ravi stated as he watched Kat’s reaction to N.

“She has.” Leo said softly, “Still rough when it comes to hunting. Which I assume is why you’re all here.”

“It is.” Ken replied.

      Removing his feet from the table, Leo sat straight. He knew they wanted to go to the new city, just outside the woods. However, Kat was not ready or he just wanted to keep her safe. A strong silence fell over the room. Leo had always denied the request for her to go with them. Yet they still insisted on going. Feeling annoyed, he got up from his warm seat.

“My answer is still no.” He said sternly.

“No to what?” Kat asked as she entered the room.

        N ran from behind her, and wrapped Leo in a hug. To which, Leo evaporated and reappeared in front of Kat. Taking a small clump of her long wavy black hair he brought it to his nose. Catching the scent of roses as he took a deep breath, he smiled. Even though he had smelled roses on other girls before her. Her scent was the most beautiful to him.

      Taking a step back his eyes darted up and down her. She was wearing the dress he had made for her. A beautiful white dress, with a black corset, that covered the waist and went over the train of the dress. The sleeves were loose around the arm till the elbow. From the elbow it layered down. The chest piece was by far his favorite. It frilled from the collar, and had a silver broach in the center. The dress itself looked like an old Victorian style, to which he thought would suit her.

“She deserves to go.” Ken said, “She’s trained enough.”

“Fine.” He said still gazing into her eyes. “We’ll leave tomorrow night.”

       The others had left, going to their respectful rooms while they stayed there. Leo stood staring out at the moon lite sky. He placed a hand along the windows frame, and let out a small sigh. Feeling a hand press against his back, he turned to see Kat standing next to him. She too began staring at the moon lite sky. They stood for a moment in silence, enjoying the night’s sky.

“I know you don’t like it.” Kat said finally breaking their silence.

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea.” Leo said, “I just want you to be safe.”

“I will though.” She replied no looking at his face, “I’ll be with you.”

      Turning his head to see her smile sweetly at him, he sent her a smirk. She was right, she would be with him so he could keep her safe. Turning to face her, he wrapped his arms around her. They stood inches from each other. Even though they had no heart beats, they could still feel the motion of it beating rapidly. Pulling her close to him, he held her tightly. Feeling her arms finally warp around him, he pushed away. Lowering his head, he caught her lips with his.

       His kiss, was passionate and rough. His arms slid down her waist and stopped just at her thighs. Without breaking the kiss, he picked her up, placing her legs on either side of him. Walking carefully, he sat her on the table. They stayed like that for a while, before he let out a breath. Even though neither of them could produce body heat, the air around them felt hot. His eyes began to glow a greyish hue, as he picked her up again. Without breaking his eye contact he carried her to his chambers. Gently placing her back on the ground, he began to undress her. Watching as the dress fell softly to the floor, he studied her scars.

      Placing his ice cold hand on her back, he lowered his head. Kissing the nape of her neck, he heard her let out a small moan. A smile stretched across his face, as he continued. Walking around to her front side, he paused. Her body, had started to tremble. He grabbed her night shirt, and draped it over her head, before sitting on his bed. Running his hand through his blonde hair, his thoughts began to race in his mind.

    Kat knelt in front of him. Placing her hands on his thighs, she tilted her head. Seeing the distraught in his eyes, she placed a hand on his cheek. Smiling, she ran her fingers along his cheek. Reaching his black overcoat, she gripped its sides, and slid it off his arms. Looking at his white buttoned shirt, she delicately began to unbutton it. She was down to the last one, before he placed his hands on hers. Looking up she removed her hands, thinking she had done something wrong.

      Leo lifted his shirt out of his waist band. Unbuttoning his last button, he flung his shirt to the ground. Reaching out for her chin, he gripped it lightly. Turning her head towards him, he leaned in. Catching her lips again. Releasing his lips from hers, he placed his hands on her waist and hoisted her up on his bed. Placing his hand on her shoulders, he forced her down. Drawing his beds curtains, he blocked out the soon morning sun.

“Get some rest.” He said softly.

***

      Lights from the cities building illuminate the night. Down in the streets, people rush by each other. Bumping into each other, no one stops to apologize. Rain starts to drip from the grey covered sky, causing the people to run for cover. Outside a busy, bar, stood a women in a black dress with low heeled shoes. Leaning against the wall of the bar she waits.

      A long bearded man comes stumbling out. She can smell the whiskey on his breath from where she stood. Smiling, she took a step away from the wall and faced him. His slurred movements and words were a sure sign he was drunk. Tilting her head to the side, she sized him up. He couldn’t have been taller than five foot seven, and weighed about one hundred and seventy pounds.

“Perfect.” She said softly.

“What...*hic*...Was that…*hic*” He slurred between hiccups.

        Inching closer to her victim, she held out her hand. Explaining to him she needed help with something in her home. She watched as a gruesome smile stretched across his face. Walking side by side with the bearded man, she felt her heart race with anticipation. A few blocks down, she walked up the steps to her home. Digging her keys out from her purse, she quickly unlocked the door.

       Darkness filled her home. Something she didn’t seem to mind. Feeling a tug at her wrist the bearded man pushed her against the wall. His wet sloppy tongue hung from the corner of his mouth. Lowering his head, he began to lick her neck. Feeling disgusted, she raised her hand, and slapped him. He landed on the floor with thud. Standing over him, she smiled.

“Yes you’ll do nicely.” She said.

       Grabbing his wrist, she began to drag her to the basement. Not caring about the steps, she continued to drag the body down. Leaving him in the center of the floor, she turned the lights on. One by one, and orange hue brightened the room. Tables were scattered with an array of different tools, as well as body parts. On the roof hung chains, with a variety of chains with hook on the end. All around the room were different cages with different means of holding someone captive. Walking to the right, she stopped at a table with a plush doll. Picking it up, she examined it. On one side of the doll there was a tuff of brown hair, and some fabric torn from a shirt. Turning back to the man lying on her floor, she made her way back. Lowering herself to his level, she plucked some brown hairs, and tore a piece from his shirt.

     Attaching the items to the doll, she began to speak in a native tongue. After finishing the incantation, she spun herself around to the man lying on the ground. Looking to her left, she saw the man she had caged up the night before. A devilish grin creeped onto her face as she grabbed a pin from a nearby table. Gripping the pin tightly, she plunged it deep into the dolls left foot. A loud scream erupted from both her victims. Letting out a squeal of excitement, she continued to stab the doll until the screams stopped.

“It works.” She said sweat dripping from her face, “IT FUCKING WORKED!”

       Laughing hysterically, she couldn’t believe the spell worked. After years of research, and trial and errors. She had finally perfected a voodoo spell that could control multiple people with only one doll. After disposing of the dead bodies, she felt a sudden emptiness. She needed to find something that would satisfy her thirst for torture, but wouldn’t die so easily. Letting out a sigh, she turned off the lights, went up to her room and fell asleep.

“Tomorrow the real hunt begins.” She said to herself before falling asleep.

***

      Leo awoke to the light of the full moon creeping through his window. Placing a tired hand above his head, he tried to block out the light. He was never one for ‘mornings’. Looking to his side, he saw Kat curled up close to him. Smiling, he brushed her hair away from her face gently. Watching her open her eyes slowly, he placed his hand directly on her head, causing her to grunt.

“Mornin’ to you too.” She said sheepishly.

“It’s time.” He said softly. “I can hear the others rustling about.”

      Together, they got up off his bed. Cracking her neck, she lifted herself up. Sluggishly she made her way to the closet. Opening the doors, she saw her hunting garb. Grabbing the black overcoat, she looked inside to find the rest still there. Reaching for her shoes, she dragged them back to his bed. Throwing her clothes down on the bed, she flung her night shirt off. Stretching her arms, she exposed more of her scars to him. Quickly putting her clothes on, she sat down to zip up her boots. Looking up she saw Leo fully dressed.

     It never took him long to change. Especially when he’d be going hunting. He stood before her, wearing a pink shirt underneath a red and black plaid vest, with matching pants and tie. He looked at her as she stared with a confused look. Running a hand through this messy golden hair, he let out a sigh.

“What’s so funny?” He asked coolly.

“That’s a lot of color.”  She said through giggles, “Even for you.”

          Taking a step toward her, he smiled sweetly. Taking her hand, he led her out to the others. As they entered the main hall they were greeted by an excited N. He ran up to them, with a smile on his face. Taking Kat from Leo, he started to explain what the city would look like. Concern grew on Leo’s face as she became excited to see it. Ravi wandered to his friend, and placed a sturdy hand on his shoulder.

“She’ll be fine.” He said, “You won’t be far, and neither will we. If trouble happens we’ll be there to help her.”

      Leo stood in silence, as the others circled her. Her face gleamed with excitement. He couldn’t take that away from her. Walking with Ravi to the group, he took her hand. Looking to the others, they made their way to the main entrance. A strong silence loomed over the group as they stood with the door open. Looking up to the sky, Leo saw grey clouds looming. Kat looked to him with a smile, saying they should go. Together the darted off toward the city.

       The stopped atop a tall building allowing Kat to take in the view. She looked in every which direction. Taking a step too far she nearly fell off. Hyuk reached out his hand and caught the middle of her jacket. Pulling her back, she apologized. Hyuk looked to Leo, who looked frightened yet relieved. Smiling Hyuk offered to take her first, so Leo could hunt alone.

“That’s fine.” He agreed, “But have her watch in the distance.”

“Sure.” Hyuk agreed.

       Saying their good-byes, the rest took off in different directions while Hyuk, Kat, and Leo stayed behind. Looking to Kat, and then to Hyuk, he motioned for him to keep her safe. Nodding Hyuk watched as Leo leapt in the air. Looking to Kat, he grabbed her hand.

“Ready?” He asked.

“I suppose.” She said, “We’ll be watching Leo right?”

“For now.” He said.

      Together they followed after Leo. Landing on top of a smaller building, Hyuk leaned over. Kat watched as he carefully looked for Leo. She couldn’t help but wonder why all of them were wearing nice suits for a hunt. Looking down at her thigh high pirate boots, to her short shorts, she felt slightly out of place. Looking up from surveying the ground, Hyuk looked up to see Kat, staring at her clothes. Taking one look at his, he realized how out of place she felt. Laughing he reassured her she was fine. Hearing voices from down below, Hyuk motioned Kat to watch.

     Leaning over the ledge of the building, she saw him. Smiling she watched as he rounded the corner into the alley. However her smile soon faded as she saw a young women following behind. She was a slender girl wearing a blue dress. Her hair was dark and put into a ponytail. Kat could hear her laughing at whatever Leo had said, and placed a hand on his arm. Kat grew furious the longer she watched this women flirt with him. What angered her the most was seeing Leo caress her cheek, the same way he did with her.

      Turning away from the ledge she stormed off. Hyuk turned to see her pace back and forth with frustration. He tried to explain that it was just an act, but Kat didn’t want to hear it. Looking back to the alley way, he watched as Leo held the girl in his arms before he plunged his fangs into her neck. Hearing the shriek made Kat turn her head.

“You see.” Hyuk said, “It was an act. It’s how we lure our prey.”

“So you flirt with a girl you think is cute,” She started, “Lure her to a dark alley, flirt some more, and then kill her?”

“Pretty much.” Hyuk said tilting his head.

“Well I don’t care for it.” She said, “If you’re going to kill something, kill it. Don’t play with it.”

        Hyuk roared with laughter. Looking at the seriousness on her face he challenged her. He told her, if she could lure someone without flirting, he would do something for her. Seizing the opportunity, she accepted and took off. Before Hyuk could say anymore, he watched her disappear. Holding an arm out to the air, he brought it back and ran it through his short purple hair.  He paused as he heard foot steps behind him. Turning to see Leo standing there with anger written all over his face.

“Where is she?” He asked sternly.

      Hyuk explained what happened, and the challenge he gave her. Seeing the anger in Leo’s eyes Hyuk quickly apologized. Together they left to find her. Moments later they ran into N and Ravi. Explaining the situation to them Ravi agreed to help look. N on the other hand, had told Leo he was overreacting, but offered his assistance none the less.

       Together the six of them scoured the city. Searching, high and low, but they could find no sign of her. Feeling the anger in his heart fade, Leo took a break in a nearby alley. Leaning his back against the cold wall, he lowered his body. Bringing his knees to his chest, he lowered his head. Feeling water drop on his head, he looked up to see rain drops. Pulling his knees closer, he waited, hoping she would find him.

“It’s this way.”

        Recognizing the voice as Kat’s, Leo quickly to go his feet. Seeing her round the corner brought a smile to his face. However, seeing the dark haired man that followed brought him much pain. Quickly jumping to the roof, he watched.

“Um, I believe this is a dead end?” The dark haired man slurred.

“Oh.” Kat said, “I suppose you’re right.”

        They stood for a moment, a silence loomed over the two. The rain fell faster, as she stood facing the wall. She needed to do this right. This was after all her first kill without Leo beside her. She heard her food speaking but couldn’t make out his words. Turning around slowly, her blue and red eye shone like diamonds. Watching the man take a step back, she rushed to the front of him. Smiling she placed her cold hand on his chest.

“Well you know what they say about dead ends right?” She teased.

“What the hell?” He said with a trembling voice.

“It stops you from moving forward.” She said slyly.

        Pushing him against the stone wall, she held him. She could see his blood flowing in his veins, causing her to lick her lips. Showing him her fangs, she felt him squirm underneath her hold. A small laugh escaped her breath. Tilting her head back, she opened her mouth wide. Feeling him squirm more, she quickly wrapped her mouth around his throat. With her other hand she covered his mouth, and bite down.  Hearing his cry underneath her hand, she smiled. Draining every ounce of blood, she removed her hands. Hearing his body fall to the ground brought her great joy.

       That joy, however was short lived. Widening her eyes, she could feel her body start to tremble. Falling to her knees she starting coughing up the blood she had just drank. Tears fell from her eyes, as she began to shake and cough more. Feeling a hand on her back, she looked up to see Leo. Her coughing became worse, as he stood behind her. After a few minutes, they started to die down. However, her body still shook. Placing his hand between her thighs and calf’s he turned her around and picked her up.

      Shortly after Hyuk, and N joined them. Seeing Kat tremble, N walked toward her. Placing a hand on her head he looked to Leo. It was the first time either of them had even seen such worry on his face. Walking over to the puddle of blood she coughed up, Hyuk knelt down. Sticking his finger in the puddle, he placed it in his mouth. Smacking his lips, he began to recognize the taste. Tilting his head back, he let out a laugh.

“What’s…so...” Kat started.

“Shh.” Leo interrupted. “Conserve your strength.”

“What is it Hyuk?” N asked.

“He was drunk.’ Hyuk chuckled.

“I guess she doesn’t like intoxicated blood.” N said patting her head. “You’ll be fine.”

        Breathing a sigh of relief Leo lifted his head. Looking to his friends, he said he would bring her home. N agreed, and offered to find a ‘non drunk’ human to bring her. Nodding, Leo took off with Kat still cradled in his arms. Standing in the rain for a few minutes, Hyuk and N decided to leave to find Kat some ‘food’.

\---

        Meanwhile, Ken was off wandering the wet streets. After already feasting, he wanted sometime to himself. Coming up along a park, he saw a women dressed in black. Stopping at the entrance, he gazed at her beauty. She was wearing a black laced dress that fell just above her knees, with black almond-toed pumps. Her hair was done in a messy ponytail, making Ken feel like she had a rough night. Curious he walked toward her.

“Excuse me,” He asked, “Are you all right?”

       Watching as she lifted her head up, his eyes caught her dark brown eyes.  Feeling slightly flustered, he held out his hand with a smile. Slowly she reached for his hand. Feeling her touch, his vision began to blur. An unknown placed flashed before his eyes. Visions of bloodied chains that hung from the ceiling made him feel uneasy. As the vison continued, he saw multiple cages, with different means of keeping one there. Quickly flinching his hand away from hers, he stood shocked at the sights he had seen.

“Are you all right?” She asked softly, “You look a little pale.”

“I’m fine.” Ken rushed, “I’m sorry. I’m late…I have to go.”

      Without another word he rushed out.  Making his way through the busy street, he managed to find an empty alley way. Placing on hand on a conveniently placed trash bin, he ran his other through his thick black hair. The visons still lingered in his mind. He began to feel uneasy about meeting her. Feeling a firm hand against his back he jumped. Turning, he saw Ravi and Hongbin looking rather confused.

“You okay?” Ravi asked concerned.

“Where are the others?” Ken asked quickly.

“I heard Leo took Kat back.” Hongbin replied, “And N and Hyuk were looking for food for her.”

“We need to regroup at Leo’s.” Ken said.

       Without hesitation, Ken evaporated. Ravi looked at Hongbin and shrugged. Together the searched for N and Hyuk. After searching the entire city, they finally found them crouching over a body. Landing behind them, they explained Ken had an urgent thing that needed to be discussed. Picking up the body, Hyuk and the others left for Leo’s castle.

***

          Leo gently laid Kat on his bed. Her coughing had finally quieted, and her breathing slowed. Sitting on the edge beside her, he ran a finger along her cheek. Feeling guilt rip at his heart, he got up and started to pace. Moments later he heard a loud bang coming from the dining hall. Taking a look at Kat, he left to find the source of the noise.

      Opening the double doors, he saw Ken frantically pacing. Confused he walked toward him, only have the others rush in behind him. Looking to Hyuk, he tilted his head at the body Hyuk held over his shoulder. Hyuk caught Leo’s glare, and shrugged. Shaking his head, he told him to prepare the blood for her. Nodding Hyuk left.

      N placed his hands on Kens shoulder hoping to stop his pacing. Ken looked to the others, fear written across his face. N sat Ken on a nearby chair. An eerie silence hung in the room, as Hyuk arrived with a pint of blood. The others quietly gathered around Ken to hear what he had to say. Nervously, Ken looked at the group and began to explain what he saw.

“You’re saying there’s a torture chamber somewhere in the city?” N asked.

“Yes.” Ken answered.

“And she knows where it is?” Ravi questioned.

“It must have been something you ate.” Hongbin rebutted.

       No one could believe what Ken had told them. Ken reassured them, it was what he saw. Collectively they decided it would be best to hunt in small groups. Nodding in agreement, Leo grabbed the pint blood. He wanted nothing more than to have Kat back. Quickly leaving the table, he was stopped by Ravi. No words were said between the two, just glances. Ravi was just as concerned as the rest about Kat, but wanted to discuss more about the room Ken had seen. Shrugging Ravi off, Leo made his way back to Kat.

      Opening the wooden door to his room, he saw Kat laying still. Calmly he shut the door behind him. Slowly he walked back to her side. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he fed her the blood. After the last drop touched her pale lips, he placed the pint on the floor. Running a finger over her cheek, he waited. And waited. Growing impatient, he began to pace. Looking out his window he saw the sun peeking through his blinds. Pulling his bed’s curtain, he knelt down beside Kat. Folding his arms on the bed, he rested his head. Fighting the weight of his eye lids, he tried to stay awake. Positioning his head so he was staring at her, he closed his eyes.

***

       Coming back to her home, she flung her shoes off. Images of the handsome black haired man flashed in her mind. She had become intrigued. Walking down to her lab, she flipped the lights on. Taping one of the dangling chains, she hummed a happy tune. Dancing around the blood covered tables she couldn’t help but feel excited. She may have just found the perfect subject. However, there was an air of mystery around him. One she needed to find out.

      Stopping at the center table, she looked down at a large blush doll. Smiling she picked it up. Running her fingers over the thick black stiches, she giggled. For the first time in a long time, she felt as giddy as a school girl seeing her crush. Stopping at the center of the doll, she gazed at the red heart with black stiches. An evil smile formed on her face.

“Victoria, you bad girl.” She said aloud, “You need to be patient. I’ll soon find out who that black haired man has to hide.”

     Letting out a laugh, she placed the doll back on the table. Still feeling giddy, she walked back upstairs to her kitchen. Grabbing a cold drink, she made her way to her room. Taking her dress off, she stood in front of her mirror in her panties. Grinning, she took her hair out the ponytail, and flipped her head from side to side. Now sitting on the edge of her bed, she tapped her fingers. Her thoughts raced in her mind. Shaking her head, she crawled into her bed.

“We will meet again.” Victoria said, “And I will find out who you are.”

      

 


	3. The First to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat awakes from her deep sleep. The seven of them go out for a hunt and Victoria finds out what they really are.

        Sitting in a red leather arm chair, Leo gets lost deep in his own thoughts. It’s been a few days since Kat had passed out, and grew more worried about her. The others had decided to stay with him hoping to cheer him up. But Leo’s cold stare said it all. He wasn’t interested in being cheered up, he just wanted Kat to be awake. Resting his head against his hand, he watched as N passed by.

        N had been walking past Leo for an hour, hoping his friend would say something. However, Leo remained silent. Feeling disappointed N looked to him, but saw nothing but an empty chair. Hearing a loud thud, he assumed Leo had gone back to Kat’s side. Letting out a sigh, he wandered back to the others. Stopping at Leo’s study, he saw Hongbin and Hyuk reading one of Leo’s many books.

       Along the stone walls in the study, sat three fully stocked book shelves. In one of the corners sat a black dusty leather sofa, where Hyuk sat sprawled out, reading. Next to the sofa sat a desk and chair, where Hongbin sat. N walked further in examining the many books Leo had. Finally, he stopped at one facing the wrong way. Curious, he pulled it from its place. Turning the book to the left, he found nothing but dust. After blowing the dust away, he stood in awe of the cover. The book itself, had a black cover, with red outlining. In the center sat a white rose with blood dripping from it petals.

       N had always known about Leo’s family crest being a rose. But never thought they’d have a book. As he gazed at the cover, his curiosity grew. Hearing the creaks as the cover was peeled away from its pages, sent shivers down his spine. He stood staring at the first page, seeing a picture of a women who resembled Kat. Hearing creaks from the floor board down the hall, he quickly shut the book.

“When did you get here?” Hyuk asked, tilting his head on the arm rest.

“Five minutes ago.” N replied, “Where’s Ken and Ravi?”

“Hunting.” Hongbin answered, without looking up from his book he added, “They’ll be back soon with food for us and Kat.”

“Ah.” N said.

“I hope she wakes up soon.” Hyuk said, “Leo’s scarier when she’s not around.”

            N couldn’t help but laugh. Hyuk had a point. Leo had always been the quiet one, which often frightened the others. But N knew Leo had a soft spot. And soon the others did as well, when Leo introduced her to them. N smiled as he thought about the first time he met her. It was in the winter, when he had come to visit Leo alone. Much to his surprise he saw Leo with a girl. Of course he and Kat got along well. Looking at the ground, N’s smile faded. He too wished for a speedy recovery.

***

       Closing the door firmly behind him, Leo stood with his back pressed against it. Holding one hand against his forehead he slowly dragged along his face. Looking to his sleeping Kat, he walked toward her. Sitting on the edge of his bed, he brought one leg up and held it in his arms. Hearing her breathing, caused him to relax. Sitting in the silence his eye lids began to feel heavy. Just as he was about to close them, he heard a loud bang coming from the kitchen.  Letting out a sigh, he got up to investigate.

        Wandering down the long hallway, he could hear the others loud roars. Another sigh escaped his breath has he opened the double doors to the dining room. Looking up from the floor he saw Ravi and Ken with both their arms cradling unconscious humans. Walking toward them, he was pushed aside from Hyuk entering the room. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Hongbin and N who smiled. Shrugging off Hongbin’s hand, Leo walked over to Ravi. Ravi smiled, and held out a package of blood.

“You stole that from the hospital didn’t you?” N asked, “I told you not to that again.”

“Sorry N.” Ravi apologized, “I figured this would be better for Kat.”

       A sudden silence fell among the group. Leo took the package from Ravi and turned to leave. Holding the bag of blood in his hand, Leo couldn’t help but feel responsible for Kat’s condition. Shaking his head, he walked back down the hall. As he walked he paused at his study. Something felt different, besides knowing Hongbin and Hyuk were in there, something was out of place. Walking in, he studied the room. Looking to the nearby bookshelf, he saw a black binding with red trim around it. Grabbing the book, he turned it around, and shoved it back into the shelf.

        Back in his room, he tilted Kat’s head up. Slowly he drained the blood into her mouth, wiping the corners as the access blood seeped out. Gently laying her head back on the pillow, he drank the rest of the blood. Again, he watched, hoping her eyes would open. Growing more impatient he headed out to her garden.

***

         Darkness. Something Kat seemed to be familiar with. Opening her eyes, she surveyed her surroundings. _Leo’s room?_ She thought. Looking to her side, she found no traces of him. Lifting herself up, she placed a hand on her aching head. Now, sitting on the side of the bed, she noticed a clear bag lying flat on the ground. Next to the bag, sat a metal pint. Carefully she picked the pint up and examined it. _Just how long have I been out for?_ She thought.

       Placing both feet on the cold wooden floor, she held onto the bed for support. Looking to the door, she felt determined to see him. Taking a step forward, she felt her legs give way. Collapsing to the ground she flung her long hair out her face. Letting out a grunt of frustration, she managed to get back to her feet. Finally making it to the door, she let out a small sigh. Her feet still felt like rubber as she pulled the door from its stone frame.

     Finally making it out of the room, she placed a hand against the wall beside her. Slowly she made her way down the hall. As she walked she could hear the familiar sounds of the others in the dining hall. Smiling, she hoped she’d make it there. Her steps quickened as she drew closer to the others. Finally, she had made it to the large double doors. Her last obstacle between her and the others. Taking a deep breath she opened the doors.

***

         N and the others had just finished their meal, and were now just bugging Ravi. Joy had filled the room, although in their minds they wanted Kat there with them. A few minutes later, Leo appeared behind N making him jump. Taking a seat Leo propped his feet up. Hyuk tried desperately to crack a smile on Leo’s stern face. Nothing worked. Leaving Leo alone the others decided to sit down and discuss the mystery room Ken had seen once again.

        Moments later, they heard the doors swing open. Curious, N stood up from his chair. Seeing Kat leaning against the door, made N’s jaw drop. A smile quickly formed on his face, causing the others to become curious. One by one they stood, all but Leo. Hyuk being the last, besides Leo, stood with a shocked expression. Running to her side he wrapped her in a hug. One by one they gathered around her.

     Looking at their smiling faces, Kat couldn’t help but smile as well. There was however one person missing. The one she wanted to see the most. Looking to them she asked quietly for the help. Together they walked her towards Leo. Seeing his golden hair peeking up from the chair brought a great joy to her. Standing behind him, Ravi, and N walked in front of her.

“Leo.” Ravi said.

“There’s someone here to see you.” N said.

       Letting out a breath of air, Leo slowly got up from his seat. As he turned around, N and Ravi stepped off to the side. Leo’s eyes widened as Kat stood smiling. Pushing the chair out of his way, he wrapped her in a hug. Lifting her in the air he spun. Lowering her, he placed his forehead against hers. A roar of ‘awes’ filled the room. Feeling slightly embarrassed, Leo continued to hide his face.

“I’m sorry for being out so long.” She said softly.

“I’m glad you’re okay.” He said quietly.

         After a refreshing, and much deserved visit, Kat felt the need to get out. The others agreed, however, Leo felt otherwise. Still holding her in his arms, Leo looked to her with concern in his eyes. Staring into his dark eyes, Kat reassured him she was ready. After finally agreeing with her, they left stone walls of his castle.

         The city was just as she remembered. The lights glistened off the other tall building. Taking a breath of fresh air, Kat raised her arms. Stretching her muscles, she felt excited for the hunt. Looking to the others she smiled. Although she felt rusty, she felt it would be best to stay close to Leo. Holding Leo’s cold hand, she nodded.

“Shall we?” N said.

          Nodding, they leapt from the building. Going off in every direction, each seemed to have their own special spot for hunting. Landing in a close by alley way, Leo looked to Kat asking if she was sure. Nodding, she asked to try a tag team form of hunting. Confused, Leo agreed. Leo watched as Kat bent down to mess her hair up. Watching her whip her hair back, he smiled.

“Leo wait here.” She said, “I’ll go first.”

          With that Kat took off leaving Leo alone. Tapping his foot, it had felt like she had been gone for a while. Looking down he saw a stray black cat. Crouching down, he held out his hand. Calmly, he steady his hand, waiting for the cat to come closer. Sure enough, it did. Sniffing Leo’s hand, the cat rubbed its head against it. Picking it up, Leo started petting it. Moments later, he heard Kat’s voice laughing with another girl.

\---

       Kat left Leo in the alley way, hoping to find someone suitable for them. Every women that walked by, Kat judged. _She’s not right….Neither is she._ She thought. Feeling hopeless, she leaned against a building. Letting out a sigh, she looked to the ground. Moments later, she saw a pair of white heeled shoes. Looking up she saw, a beautiful blonde haired girl. A smiled formed on her face as she gazed into the girls bright blue eyes. Looking up and down the girl, Kat studied her. She wore a black loose fit top, with ripped blue skinnies.

“Are you okay?” She asked sweetly.

“Me?” Kat asked pointing to herself, “Yes. I’m fine. I just promised I’d get something for someone, but I just don’t know what.”

“Maybe I can help?” She smiled.

“Oh you would?” Kat asked, “Great, Let me take you to my friend, we’re planning a surprise for another friend, I’m sure he’d love your advice.”

       Kat quickly grabbed the girls hand and led her to Leo. After passing by several busy streets, Kat led her down a dark alley. She stood frozen in place. She looked to Leo, who turned to show him holding a black cat. Watching Leo quickly release the feline, Kat looked to the blonde girl. Noticing the shocked look on her face, Kat ran and stood behind Leo.

“This is Leo.” She said.

“Oh.” The blonde girl said.

       Leo smiled, and nodded. Darkness fell over the three. The blonde girl stood confused. Leo walked closer to her. Kat smiled as he held the girls chin. His eyes glowed an eerie grey as he gazed upon her. The girl tried to look away but his grip was far too strong. Slowly her once bright blue eyes dulled to a polar white. Now frozen in place the girl began to slightly sway. Looking away from the zombified girl, Leo looked to Kat. Her eyes glowing like a sapphire and a ruby. Smiling he stepped to the side.

“You may partake first.” He said.

        Smiling, Kat steps beside him. Looking to him, she offers for him to partake at the same time. Agreeing with her, Leo’s eyes glow as he shows his fangs. Together they bit down on opposite sides of the girl’s neck. After consuming all of her blood, Kat lift’s her head back as she feels her energy returning once again. Catching the now dead girl, Leo decides to hide the body in the nearby garbage bin.

***

      Hours had gone by, N had contacted the others, and arraigned to meet them at a midnight café. One by one they start filing in the tiny dark lite cafe. Sitting around the table they order their drinks. A quiet conversation erupts between Ravi and Hyuk. While N looks to Ken, he sees a worried look on his face. Confronting him N learns Ken is still feeling uneasy about the city.

“It’s your vision again isn’t it?” He asked concerned.

“Yes.” Ken answered quietly.

         Silence fell over group. Ken began explaining how he felt like he was being watched. Kat looked to Leo, who had a stern look. Ken had a strong feeling that trouble was bound to find them, and hoped that they would be strong enough to fight it. Looking around the room, Kat saw nothing but serious expressions.  Standing up with her hands on the table she looked to N.

“No matter what happens.” She said, “We will face it together, and we will beat it.”

“Kat’s right.” Ravi said. “Let it come.”

       A roar of excitement filled the room. However, N, Ken, and Leo all sat silent. Ken still feeling uneasy looked to Kat and nodded. Looking back to his coffee, he hoped she was right.

\---

          Victoria wandered the city streets. Determination filled her soul. She would find the dark haired man again. And this time, she would take him, learn his secret, and make him hers. She scouted the city for days looking for him. One night she thought she had seen him. But missed the chance. This time however would be different.

       Crossing a busy street, Victoria walked passed a little café. As she walked passed the window she caught a glimpse of golden hair. Stopping in mid stride she back tracked. Looking into the window she saw him. A golden haired god. His rounded cheeks, stern look, and his toned muscles made her heart race. Looking around the table she saw six other men, just a gorgeous as the blonde, and one girl. Looking more closely she saw him. The dark haired one she had met a few nights before.

        Excitement started to build inside her. Watching their conversation she studied them. As they got up to leave, she hide herself. Walking far behind them, she followed them to the out skirts of the city. She was surprised to see a red leaved forest placed there. She had lived in the center of the city for so long, she never thought there’d be a forest around them.

       Hidden in the shadows she watched as their eyes started to glow. Intrigued she watched as the girl they were with smiled. To her surprise, she noticed the fangs. Glowing a bright white as the moon shone above. Surprised, she stepped back.

“Their vampires?” She whispered. “This changes everything.”

        Smiling, she left her hiding spot. She needed to figure out how to lure them out of hiding. Getting back to her home, she immediately ran to the basement. Scrambling through her many jars of different body parts, she finally found her black spell book. Sitting at a table she studied.

\----

     Back at the castle, the others all file into their rooms. Kat stands gazing at the moon out Leo’s bedroom window. Sitting on the bed, with an unbuttoned shirt, Leo gazes at her. He watches as the flickering light from the moon dances around her. However, deep in his mind, he couldn’t help but feel slightly uneasy. Pushing himself off his bed, he walked slowly. The click from his shoes echoed loudly in the room. Standing behind her, he wrapped his pale arms around her waist. Resting his chin against her head, he closed his eyes to quiet his mind.

“Leo.” Kat asked tilting her head up.

       Pressing hard against her head, he stood still. Feeling her cold touch against his skin, he tightened his grip. With crossed arms, he twisted her around. Looking at her tired eyes, he smirked. With a swift motion of his hand, he placed his arm underneath her knee. With another swift motion he began carrying her to his bed. Feeling her head rest against his chest, he knew she needed rest.

       Fluttering her eyes open, Kat gazed at a sleeping Leo. Looking around, she couldn’t remember falling asleep. Throwing the covers off, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Tilting her stiff neck she tried to loosen it. With no luck, and feeling slightly frustrated, she got up and headed for the closet. Walking passed the window, she stopped and gazed at the full moon.  Suddenly feeling a soft touch against her skin, she abruptly turned.

“Leo.” She said shocked to see him, “You’re up early.”

“No.” He said rubbing his tired eyes, “You are.”

       Letting out a quiet chuckle, she wrapped her arms around him. After quickly getting dressed, Kat sat and watched Leo dressed. Her eyes following his every movement, as he placed his thin pale legs into the legs of his pin striped pants. Holding a hand to her mouth, she giggled as he shimmied the pants up his thighs. Watching as he looked for a shirt to wear, Kat lifted herself from the bed and walked toward him.

       Looking into his closet, she looked for a shirt with him. After looking through most of his shirts, she finally decided that a pure white one would be best. Feeling the soft fibers of the shirt against her skin, she looked to Leo. Quietly, she approached him. Walking around him, she gazed at his pale back. Pure perfection. Placing his arms in the sleeves, she slowly raised the shirt. Holding the shirt at his shoulders, she let out a small breath. Now returning to the front of him, she began to button the shirt.

       Standing still, Leo watched as Kat began to button his shirt. Although he didn’t like other people dressing him, Kat was the exception. Her soft fingers caressed his chest as she went from the bottom to the top. As she reached the final button, he reached for her hands. Holding both of hers with his, they stood frozen in silence. Lowering her hands, he stepped away.

“The others are waiting.” He said coldly.

“Right.” She replied, “Are you okay?”

“Yes.” He said swiftly.

         She knew he wasn’t okay. Deep down she knew he was thinking about Ken what he had said days ago. They all were. Pushing the thoughts aside, she followed behind him. Walking into the main hall, Kat looks down to a table with a small note neatly placed in the center. Looking back up to Leo, she noticed he had already entered the dining hall. Glancing down at the note, she quickly read it.

**Better catch up. Left without you, ya lazy bones. – Hyku <3**

           Smiling, she quickly ran to where Leo was. Entering the hall, she saw him gazing out into the night. Walking toward him, she told him the others had left. Turing his head, he sent her a cold gaze. She didn’t quite understand why he was acting so cold. Shrugging it off, she followed behind him.

\----

        Standing on a building’s roof, Hyuk and Ken gazed at the cars that raced by. They had been waiting for the right person to walk by, by sadly they never showed. Suddenly, as they took a deep breath, they caught a strong scent of rich blood. Hyuk, anxious for the hunt, eyes started to glow a bright yellow. Ken, still being cautious about the hunt, felt as if he had smelled that same blood before. Leaning over the ledge of the roof, Hyuk saw a girl dressed in black walk into a dark alley. Following her, he watched as she stood waiting for something, or someone.

“She’s alone.” Hyuk said, “Let’s go.”

“Wait.” Ken said grabbing his friends arm, “I don’t think we should.”

“Why?” Hyuk asked feeling more anxious.

        Without finding a suitable excuse, Ken let go of Hyuk’s arm. Together, they crept in the shadows. Keeping their distance, they watched as the girl in black, glanced at her phone. Looking at her soft looking skin and long black hair, Ken began to see flashes of the gril he had met before. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he watched as Hyuk stood behind her. Nodding, Ken appeared before her.

“It’s you.” She said.

       Suddenly realizing who the girl was, Ken stepped back. Watching a cold smile twist on her smooth skin, he stood frozen. Hyuk, seeing the fear in Ken’s eyes, tried to back into the shadows. With a quick movement, the girl turned. Watching in horror as his friend was stabbed with a small needle, Ken’s eyes turned a golden yellow. Anger filling his veins, he darted toward her.

        Quickly turning around the girl turned. Plunging a thin needle deep into Ken’s throat, she smiled. A thick dark red liquid flowed from the needle into his veins. Feeling his body fall limb, he collapsed to the ground. With blurry vision, he saw her smiling face.

***

          Letting out a laugh, Victoria finally felt accomplished. After spending nights researching about vampires, she had finally discovered that a dead man’s blood was highly toxic to them. Figuring out the right formula, she had created a poison that would only knock them unconscious. As well as doing that, she had created a doll, just for them.

     Taking the doll out from her jacket, she plucked some hairs from their head, and tore off some pieces of their clothes. Quickly pinning it to the Doll, she began to say a chant. A bright orange glow engulfed the doll. Smiling, she grabbed the arm and raised it. The vampires did the same. Felling giddy, she brought them to their feet. Walking in front of them she led them back to her lab.

       Setting them in glass, she gazed at their wool sweaters. One wore a white one with black pants, with what looked like leg warmers of the same material. The other wore something similar, but grey. Chaining their ankles, she locked the glass cage behind her as she left.

“Two out of six.” She said aloud, “Not bad.”

      Looking back to the two, an evil smile formed on her perfect face. Now the real challenge began. She needed to break them to her will. As well as capture the other four. But that she would have to leave for another night. For now she needed rest, and time to make more of her poison. Climbing her way upstairs, she took her dress off, and sat on the edge of her bed. Thoughts of the golden haired vampire danced in her head. Looking out to the dark sky, she laid her head against her pillow.

\----

         Kat was the last to enter the castle. She had still felt Leo was hiding something from her. Walking into the dining hall she saw N, Hongbin, and Ravi. Sadly she knew Leo had retired to his room. Sitting on a chair she hung her head. Feeling a kind hand against her back, she looked up to see N. Seeing a sweet smile on his face, she tried her best to return the gesture. But sadly could only give him a smirk.

“Don’t worry about Leo.” He said, “He gets like that sometimes.”

“I…I just feel like I’ve done something wrong.” She said, placing her hand on her black and white head.

“You didn’t.” Hongbin replied.

“He just has a lot on his mind.” Ravi added.

        Hearing their kind words, brought a small smile to her face. Looking out the window, she saw a pink sky begin to rise. Looking to the others, she wondered where Hyuk and Ken were. N hadn’t seen them all night, and neither had the others. Feeling slightly worried, she ran to Leo.

       Bursting into his room, she looked to him. He sat on the edge of his bed with his knees drawn to his chest. Tilting his head he looked at her with a cold stare. Walking towards him she asked if he had seen Hyuk or Ken.  Lifting his head he looked at her.

“They’re probably fine.” He said.

“I don’t know.” She said, “It’s getting close to daylight.”

“They may have found some food, and decided to stay in the city.” Leo replied burying his head in his arms.

“I hope your right.” Kat said.

 


	4. Her play things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria, tortures Hyuk and Ken to figure out who is next on her list. While getting that information, she heads to the graveyard to get a dead mans body. But someone ends up in her way.

         Placing a hand on his short purple hair, Hyuk awoke in a strange place. Hearing nothing but a ring in his hear, he tried to focus on where he was. His blurred vision told him nothing. Looking to his right, he saw Ken knocked out. Slowly he rose. Looking to his friend he tried calling out to him. Nothing. Confusion entangled his mind, as his vision became clearer. Taking a step forward he felt a tug against his back.

      Looking down to his wrist, he saw a loosely tied black cord. Slowly, he looked up his arms. More cords. Reaching around to his back he felt holes in his white wool sweater. In these holes, cold metal rings sat with black cords tied around them. Shock filled his mind. Questions raced through his mind. Again he tried to call out to Ken.  Anxiety now consuming his mind, he stepped back. Placing a hand on his head he tried to collect his thoughts.

       A loud crash of thunder filled the room with sound. Jerking his head up, Hyuk watched as the room lite up with the flashes of lightening, from a small window. Looking to the ceiling, he saw chains. Bloody hooked chains. Off to the side were tables with different jars with unknown things neatly placed on them. However, neatly placed in the center of the room, sat one round table and a single chair. Getting up from his place on the ground, he tried to move closer.

       Being careful of the cords on his back, he moved slowly. Feeling his skin being pulled he tried to mover further. Looking to the small table, he saw a tan colored doll. Next to the doll, he could see a large thick needle.  Tumbling backwards, he felt he knew this place. Flashes of light cause Hyuk to jump as he saw a slender figure standing on the staircase.

\----

         Crashes of thunder caused Victoria to awake in a panic. Looking to her clock, neatly placed on table beside her bead, she saw the flashing twelve am. Quickly grabbing her phone, she clicked the center button. Squinting as the bright light from her screen illuminated her dark room, she read the time.

“5 am.” Her voice echoing in the darkness, “Let’s go and check on them.”

        Slipping on a red silk robe, Victoria exited her room. Her home hadn’t always been covered in darkness. In fact, when she had first moved to the city, this home of hers had white, and baby blue walls. A nice wooden table with chairs in the dining room, white curtains, white sofa. Her whole house, was filled with the happy memories from the previous owners. And that soon changed. It took her a few days, but she had changed her home from a cheerful environment, to her now dark world.

      Walking passed a small desk, she stood in front of a locked door. Grinning, she lifted up a small pot to reveal a silver key. Picking it up, she ran her fingers along the thin rod stopping at the skull shaped head. Placing the key, into the lock, she twisted it. Hearing the loud click, she turned the knob. Watching as the flashes lite up the staircase, she made her way down.

       Halfway down the stone steps, she paused. One had woken up. She watched as he forced himself closer to the windowed cage. Meeting his golden gaze, she continued down the stairs. With every flash of light she drew closer to him. Looking to the table, she was now standing beside, she tilted her head. With a smirk, she picked up the tan doll.

        Feeling the dark rough stiches on the doll, she closes her eyes. Unconsciously she reaches for the thick needle with the other. Feeling the cold steel against her skin sent shivers down her spine. With her eyes still closed, she wrapped her fingers around the needle. Bringing the sharp object to her face, she opens her eyes. Becoming enchanted by the weapon in her hand, she begins to fiddle with it. Tilting it to its side, she watches as the light from outside dances around it. Spinning it around her fingers, she grips it tightly after the third spin. Raising the needle above her head, she looked to the caged vampire. A white tooth grin stretched across her face as she slammed the needle into the doll.

     Their screams echoed in the room. She had now woken the second one up. She watched as they both gripped their legs. Looking down to where she stabbed the doll, her smile remained. Removing the needle, she watched as they gasped for air. The joy she was feeling took over her. She began to stab the doll repeatedly, in multiple areas. With each stab, she would look to them. Hearing their cries of pain, and seeing them cower from the pain gave her more joy than she had ever felt.

      Hours had passed, and Victoria grew tired. Seeing the sun’s light from the tiny window, she felt the need to leave. There was still much she wanted to do, however, she still needed to get them to tell her about the others they were with. Placing the doll on the table, she stood and gazed at them. Even though it had been hours, they hadn’t broken a sweat. Turning from the table, she walked back up the stone stairs.

\---

       With sweat running down his forehead, Ken turned to Hyuk. He looked to the table, and saw the doll laying still. Placing a shaking hand against the glass wall, he reached for it. He could feel it calling to him. Why? What made him feel so compelled to it? Hearing Hyuk’s frantic beatings against the wall that separated them, Ken still gazed at the doll.

          Feeling the helpless, Hyuk collapsed to the ground. His body felt heavy and tired. How long was she planning on continuing torturing them? Shifting his gaze from Ken to the doll, he felt the atmosphere grow colder. Voices began echoing in the back of his mind. Placing his hands over his hears he desperately tried to drown out the voices.

        Suddenly an orange glow illuminated the room. Hyuk looked to the staircase and watched as the woman walked down them. The clicks from her heels rang in his ear, causing him to tighten his grip over his ears. Looking over to Ken, he watched as he reached out to her. Quickly looking back to her, he followed her as she approached his friend. Jerking himself forward, he felt the metal rings tear at his skin. His eyes started glowing an eerie yellow, as she shot him a smile.

         Bringing the doll to her face, she turned to them. Placing the right arm of the doll between her forefinger and thumb, she raised it above its head. Watching as the two followed, she repeated it again with the left arm. Taking the needle from the table, she plunged it into the left leg of the doll.

       Letting out a scream of pain, Hyuk and Ken fell to the floor. Gripping their legs they looked to her. Again she stabbed the needle into the doll, and again they gripped their leg. Hyuk grew furious with her, and wanted nothing more than to rip the doll away from her.

“Aww.” She said coldly, “What’s wrong? You don’t like it?”

       Walking toward Hyuk’s cage, she gripped the doll tightly. Placing a hand on the top of its head she began to pull. Placing his hands around his skull, Hyuk screamed in pain. He felt his will grow weaker as she continued to play with the doll. Looking toward her, his vision began to blur. For a second his world became dark. The moment he re-opened his eyes, he felt strange. His body felt numb, and his mind blank. Eyeing up the girl in black, he felt drawn to her. Slowly getting to his feet he began to reach out to her, as did Ken. Her sharp laugh echoed in their ears.

“I need you to tell me about the others?” She asked.

“There’s not much you need to know.” Ken replied softly.

“The only two you really need to watch out for is Leo, and N.” Hyuk added.

“Well, Kat’s tough as well.” Ken said, shifting his cold gaze.

“She’s not important.” She said.

          Pacing the stone floor, she rattled her brain. She needed to complete her collection. Putting the doll, back on the table, she continued to pace. She began to doubt if the poison would work on the others the same way it had done for the two she had. With a cold gaze, she turned to them. Walking back to the table, she picked up the doll, and needle. Tightening her grip on the doll, and needle she felt the anger inside her boil. With excessive force, she plunged the needle into the doll. Her breathing slowed as she heard their cries.

“Who’s the next easiest?” She asked frustrated with herself.

“Hongbin.” Ken answered with short breaths.

“How do I get to him?” She asked holding the needle in the air.

“The poison you used should work with him.” Hyuk replied, “But the others will begin to wonder.”

“If they haven’t already.” Ken added.

         Knowing she needed a new ‘dead’ body, she placed the doll back on the table. Tossing her straight black hair aside, she let out a sigh. Walking through the chains that dangled from above, she paused. Placing her finger against the cold steel, she tapped it. A small ring echoed in the room, as she walked away from it.

“Wait.” Hyuk called.

    Pausing on the stone steps she waited.

“We haven’t gotten your name yet.” Hyuk said.

“Victoria.” She replied.

“A beautiful name, for an exquisite women.” Ken said.

     Continuing on her path, she left the two. Locking the basement door, she let out a sigh. Placing the key back under a plant, she looked to the window. Pitch black. Realizing how late it had become, she grabbed her coat and headed for the graveyard.

\----

          Upon her arrival to the graveyard, it had started to rain. Parking her car in a dark spot, she sat. Looking to her back seat, she saw the shovel and crowbar. Feeling the softness of her leather gloves against her skin, she took a breath. This was the one thing she hated doing. However, it was imperative that she do this. Stepping out of her car, she grabbed the shovel and crowbar.

          Walking past a few crypts, she found them. New gravesites. Grinning, she walked passed a couple before stopping at a site. Just like some of the other gravesites, this one had a cross tombstone. The name and dates had been scratched out. Something she thought was odd. _Perhaps this person wasn’t liked,_ she thought. Shrugging the thoughts aside, she plunged the shovel into the hard ground.

       Hours had gone by, and she was just at the coffin. The rain continued to pour harder on the ground. Throwing the shovel over the opening she climbed out. Reaching for the crowbar, she watched as a crypt keeper had begun his rounds. She sat frozen in time, waiting for the light of his flash lite to disappear. She watched, as it drew closer and closer to her. Reaching for her shovel, she decided to hide behind a conveniently placed oak tree. Gripping the shovel tightly in her hand, she peered around the tree. Her eyes widened, as she watched him shine the light over to her work area. Quickly moving back, she closed her eyes.

      Her heart raced, as she heard his footsteps against the wet ground. Taking long breaths she tried to calm herself. Peering around the tree, she watched as he began to slowly reach into his left pocket. Knowing what he was reaching for, she slowly walked away from the tree. Hoping to not be seen, she continued to walk around him. Now standing behind him, she raised the shovel. Her heart began to race faster, as she swung the shovel. Hearing the thud of the shovel, she watched as the crypt keeper fell into the hole.

“You should not have been there.” She said placing the shovel in the ground.

\----

          Dragging the two bodies back into her home, she threw them down into the basement. Putting on a white lab coat, she began to dissect the bodies. Placing small needles into their veins, she began to drain the blood. Taking a scalpel, she cut into their chests. Harvesting there organs, she smiled. The crypt keeper had been in good health.

“You’ll fetch a pretty penny in the black market.” She said jarring his kidney.

        Hours had passed again. Her eye lids began to feel heavy, as she mixed a small amount of dead man’s blood, with the fresh blood of the crypt keeper. Finally feeling satisfied with her work, she looked at her collection of organs. Next to them sat four small jars of dark red blood. Looking to the two, now sleeping vampires, she figured it must have become morning. Walking out of her lab, she entered her bathroom.

          Washing the blood away from her hands she looked to her reflection. A crooked smile stretched across her smooth skin. Placing her hands against the ledge of the sink, she began to chuckle. She still felt the rush of killing the crypt keep on her body. Tilting her head back, she let out a roar of laughter. Lightly flinging her head back, she gazed into her reflection.

“Soon.” She said aloud. “Soon you’ll be mine.”


	5. A Grave Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group discusses splitting up to search for Hyuk and Ken. Ravi and Kat have a little challange, and a heart to heart. While Hongbin faces trouble.

          Day’s had passed since Ken and Hyuk disappeared. The others had all been calm, claiming they might have stayed somewhere else. However, Kat knew in the back of her mind something felt wrong. No matter how many times she protested to the others, N would claim they knew what they were doing. This night was like the others, Kat paced back and forth while N and Hongbin were out looking.

     Leo sat at the table with his foot neatly over lapping the other on the table. Sitting a few seats over from him was Ravi, who had found a piece of string and began playing with it. Looking around the room as she paced, she let out a sigh. She was frustrated with how calm they all where. Stopping in mid stride next to a wall, she clenched her fingers into a tight fist. With anger fueling her, she reached back, and threw a punch at the wall.

      A loud crack echoed in room. Taking a deep breath she removed her hand, watching as small chunks of concrete fell to the ground. She had hoped it would have calmed her down. Sadly, it didn’t. If anything she felt more frustrated than before. She turned to see Ravi staring at her with wide eyes. Seeing the two of them sitting there infuriated her.

“HOW CAN YOU TWO JUST SIT THERE?!” She yelled.

      She had finally passed her limit. She didn’t understand their calmness with the situation. She watched as the expression from Ravi’s face change from a carefree kid, to a serious adult. He walked slowly toward her, his eye fixated on her. She saw the rage in his eyes as he stood face to face with her. Her small fists began to tremble, but not out of fear.

“We’re doing what N said.” He said sternly.

“What to stay put and do nothing.” She argued, “Only going out in groups. That’s ridiculous, we should be going out there and searching for them.”

       After the discovery of Ken and Hyuk’s disappearance, N had suggested they take certain precautions. Like going hunting in pairs, searching in pairs. While she hated the idea of anyone else going missing, she protested and told him the more people looking the better the chances of find them would be. N had agreed, but couldn’t risk anyone else going missing.

     She stood, eyes piercing into Ravi’s. She could tell he was just as frustrated as she was, but he had his morals. He never did anything behind N’s back, that’s what made them such a strong group. Her anger started to boil again as the silence between them grew.

“What?!” She called, “You have nothing to say?!”

       At that point Leo moved from his seat. His feet hit the floor with a great thud, making sure it echoed throughout the room. He had become angry with the two of them. All he wanted was peace and quiet. However, he knew Kat meant well. He agreed with her, they should be looking. But he agreed with N. He couldn’t risk losing her. Letting out a breath, he turned and walked toward them. Taking long strides, he was standing next to them in a matter of seconds.

“Leave.” He said placing a hand on Kat’s shoulder.

“Excuse me?” She said now looking at him.

“Go to my room.” He said sternly, “And stay there.”

      His eyes glowed a bright grey as she ordered her to leave. Quickly jerking her head away from his gaze, she turned and walked away. She stopped just inside the door way, and paused for a second. Gripping the cold metal knob, she pulled the door. Slamming it behind her.

        Letting out a sigh of relief, Ravi looked to his friend. He saw the concerned look in his eyes, and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. He too knew she had a good point, but couldn’t do anything about it. He watched as Leo let out a sigh. He had reached his limit as well.

“She’ll be fine.” Ravi said.

“She’s right though.” Leo said, “We shouldn’t be sitting here. But…If…If she was next…”

“I know.” Ravi said, “Perhaps we could teach her ways of defending herself?”

“She knows how to already.” Leo said, “She was trained as a kid to be a hunter.”

“Right.” Ravi said, “Well, why not spar? It would kill time, and it would allow her to release some of her anger.”

        Letting out a sigh, Leo agreed. At least this would keep her busy, and perhaps he would feel better leaving her alone. Shrugging off Ravi’s hand, he headed back to his chair. Propping his feet back up on the table, he leaned his head against the back of his chair. Taking one of his hands, he ran it through his blonde hair. Thoughts began swirl in his mind. If she disappeared, he would stop at nothing to find her. Even if it meant releasing his dark power. Hearing a clink, he opened his eyes to find a wine class full of a thick red liquid. Looking up, he saw Ravi with a glass as well.

“Drink up.” He said.

\----

“I can’t believe he sent me to his room.” Kat said aloud.

        No matter, she couldn’t defy him. Maybe it was his control over her, or perhaps it wasn’t, either way, she always listened to him. Plopping herself on the edge of the bed, she brought her knees to her chest. Resting her head against her knees, she closed her eyes. _I guess yelling doesn’t really help huh?_ She thought. Neither will sitting doing nothing, but still she did exactly that. Letting out a sigh, she forced herself off the bed.

     Throwing her hands in the air, she let out scream. Lowering her arms, she somehow felt a little better. Looking towards the window, she saw the light from the moon shine through. Smiling, she walked toward it. Leaning her elbows against the window sill, she cupped her chin in her hands. It was a clear night, a perfect night for hunting. The moon looked larger than usual, thus illuminated the forest more. The stars looked brighter, making her long for the nights, she would sit up on the roof and star gaze until the sunrise.

      Letting out a sigh, she turned away. Those nights may happen again, given her new life. She was still so young, there was so much she could have done. If she hadn’t gone into the woods chasing a killer, her fate might have been different. _Yeah right?_ She thought. She remembered talking with her grandmother one night, about the future. Her grandmother was a famous palm reader in her village, and often read palms for newlyweds.

       She remembered, staying up late and having her read her palm. Her grandmother refused several times before finally giving in. As she took Kat’s hand, she began to focus on every line. Until she came across her life line. It stopped abruptly in the middle of Kat’s hand. Which she had told her, Kat’s life would end soon. That was when she figured it would be best to go into the forest. Shaking the memory from her head, she sat back on the soft bed.

_Knock! Knock!_

      Looking to the door, she wondered if it was Leo. Hearing the knocks again, she got up from her bed. Slowly walking toward the door, she pulled it open. Seeing Ravi standing with a wine glass in his hand, was not what she wanted to see. Exhaling she allowed him to enter. She watched as he happily walked passed her.

“Why are you here?” She asked harshly.

“Ouch.” Ravi said holding the glass up, “Watch your tone. I brought you some food.”

“Thanks.” She said taking the glass from him.

       Sipping it slowly, her eyes followed Ravi as he sat on the bed still smiling. Raising her eyebrow, she lowered the glass. She always had a hard time reading Ravi’s body language. One minute he would be completely silly, but then you say something wrong, and he’s serious. Shaking her head, she brought the glass to her lips, and drank the rest. Her eyes never left Ravi’s, who still sat on the bed with his leg crossed of the other.

“You never answered my question.” She said sternly.

“Right.” He smiled, “Starting now, you and I are going to train.”

“Train?” She repeated, “For what?”

“Well it’s more for you to relive your frustration.” He replied.

     Letting out a breath of air, she cracked her neck. This could be just what she needed. Looking back to Ravi she nodded. She watched as he happily got up. Still in the back of her mind, she wanted to be out actively searching. Rolling her shoulders back, she followed Ravi outside.

\------

        A cold breeze blew over the two. N and Hongbin, had been searching for hours for the lost friends. But sadly found no signs of them. Looking up to the starlight sky, Hongbin let out a sigh. He had grown tired of searching for them. But knew he couldn’t give up, not with N standing a few inches away from him.

      N looked over the edge of the roof they were standing on. All he saw were humans walking, and either talking to each other, or yelling at someone who ran into them. N too was growing tired of their fruitless task. Turning around, he sat down on the dirt covered roof. Lowering his head he let out a tired breath of air.

“I’m sure they’ll turn up soon.” Hongbin said, trying to sound reassuring.

      N remained silent. He felt like a failure, he should have been there for them. Feeling Hongbin’s frim hand against his shoulder, he looked up. Realizing sitting there wasn’t going to solve anything, they decided to search the city again. Hours had gone by and yet there was still no sign of them. Standing in a darkened alley, N decided to punch the stone wall out of frustration.

“Damn it.” He said pulling his fist out of the now dented wall.

“We should head back.” Hongbin said looking to the sky, “It’s only a few hours till dawn.”

       A sigh escaped N’s mouth. Hongbin was right. If they continued to search and the sun came out it would spell disaster. Together the leapt into the air and quickly jumped from roof top to roof top and into the forest. Taking one last look at the vast city, N vowed to find his missing friends.

       Jumping from a nearby tree, Hongbin landed on the castles roof with N right behind him. He could hear grunts and groans in the distance. Confused, he walked along the roof to find the source of the noise. To his surprise, he saw Kat and Ravi. Kat was attempting to get up when Ravi kicked her in the stomach. Hongbin moved an inch before N placed his hand on his chest. They could see the fury in both Ravi’s and Kat’s eyes. They stood and continued to watch.

      Ravi now circled around Kat. Her mimicking his movements. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she lunged forward hoping to catch him off guard. She swung her left leg back, and brought it around aligning to his face. However, Ravi caught her ankle with one hand. A smirk formed in the corner of his mouth. Griping her ankle tight he pulled her closer toward him, causing her to stumble toward him.

      With his other he caught her shirt’s collar. Bringing her face close to his he gazed into her eyes. A frown formed over her face. She knew she had been beaten. Every time they had spared, Ravi would always win. No matter how hard she tried. However, she knew she was still learning. Placing her hand over his clenched fist she lowered her head. Feeling his grip loosen on shirt, a twisted smirk appeared on her face. With his guard now lowered, she had an opening. Stepping lightly on her feet, she twisted free from his grip. Swinging her foot back around, she caught his cheek and sent him flying across the garden.

     Kat stood tall in her victory. She crossed the field, and held out an open hand to her fallen comrade. Ravi chuckled as he took her hand. Placing a firm hand on her shoulder, he congratulated her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw N and Hongbin standing on the roof clapping. He watched as they leapt from the roof. They landed quietly, and walked toward the two.

“It’s not every day you see Ravi tossed around.” N laughed. He smiled as he placed a hand on Kat’s back.

“Nice work.” Hongbin added.

       She smiled, and looked toward the window where Leo stood. She watched as he slowly turned away. Looking back to N she asked if they had made any progress. Both their faces turned somber. N shook his head, turned and walked back into the castle. Slowly they followed behind him. Now sitting in the dining hall, a silence had fallen over the seven.

       Looking around the table, Kat could see the disappointment on their faces. She watched as N stood up and addressed the situation. He explained they needed a new plan of attack. Nothing was said. For a little while they just sat there and pondered. But Kat knew, there best bet was to all go out and search. But she had suggested that the first time, and it didn’t work. Clenching her fist, she stood. This time they would have to agree. It was their last chance to find them.

“We need to go together.” She said. “If we all go there would be a better chance of us finding them.”

      Looking around the room, she hoped someone would agree. Her eyes fell on Leo, who sat slouched in his chair. His grey eyes met hers and held her gaze. She watched as he sat straight, pushed away from the table and stood.

“I agree.” He said softly. “We’ve gotten nowhere. I think it’s time to try it her way.”

“Alright.” N agreed. “But we go in pairs.”

“That won’t work.” Ravi said, “We have an uneven number.”

“I’ll go alone.” Hongbin said.

“But…” Kat tried to finish her sentence, but was cut off.

“I’ll be fine.” Hongbin smiled, his smile usually made her feel better. However this time, it felt different.

“Kat will go with…” Leo started.

“She’ll go with me.” Ravi said, “You go with N.”

           Leo shot him an evil look. But N pulled him close and agreed. Ravi looked to Kat and smiled. With everyone on the same page, they decided to put their new plan to the test. One by one they left the dining hall leaving Leo and Kat alone. She walked slowly toward him and smiled, hoping to reassure his troubled mind.

     His gaze met hers. Her smile had usually made him feel better. But he just couldn’t shake the feeling of something bad happening to her. Without thinking his arms wrapped around her. He pulled her close and held her tightly.  In the back of his mind, he felt uneasy leaving her with Ravi. Although he trusted him whole heartedly, Kat’s safety was always a top priority. Placing his pale hands on her shoulders he gently pushed her away, and gazed back into her eyes.

“Stay safe.” He said softly.

    His words echoed through her head. She smiled and nodded, hoping to reassure him. She then turned and walked toward Ravi. This would be their first time working closely together. And even though she felt confident, she couldn’t help but also feel uneasy. Leo was a great hunter, but so were Hyuk and Ken. She couldn’t help but fear for him.

~~~

       Time passed quickly as they stood atop of a towering building. Kat caught herself thinking of Leo while watching Ravi survey the city. She had never been this far away from him since her turning. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she made her way to Ravi’s side. Placing her soft hand against his back, she leaned over.

“Do you see anything?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He sounded defeated. Out of all of them, his sight was the best.

“We’ll find them.” She said hoping to reassure him.

      Ravi looked to her. He could see the concern over her face. Deep in his heart he felt the same. Walking toward her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. A smile formed on his face. He took her hand, and led her to the edge of the roof. Reaching out his arm, he offered her a challenge to make their search more interesting. His challenge was a race. He had begun to feel a little hungry, so he figured it would help get their minds focused.

“See that clock tower in the distance?” He asked pointing it out.

“Yes.” She said.

“Loser has to hunt for food.” He started, “While the winner relaxes.”

“Deal.” She said with confidence. If there was one thing she knew she was good at, was parkour.

     Shaking his hand, he began to count down from three. Lining her stance just right, she waited patiently for one. Finally the words escaped his breath. Pushing off her feet with great force she leapt from the roof. It was nice to feel the wind against face again. To feel the rush again. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Ravi.

      He had decided to take a lower route, and move from all the smaller buildings. They occasionally crossed paths, but both had one goal. The clock tower. It was a hundred feet away from them. Kat’s face stretched in a smile, she was so close. And Ravi was just behind her. She paused on a roof and waited for the right moment. Noticing Ravi’s foot hit the opposite roof to hers, she leapt. Reaching out her hand, she felt time slow. With the tips of her fingers she touched the clock towers pointed roof. Planting her feet on the shingled plank, she let out a breath.

“Good job.” Ravi said, “Now as we agreed, I’ll be back with some food.”

      Before she could say anything he disappeared. Now sitting on the roof, she waited. Feeling a cold breeze rush over her, she brought her knees to her chest. Her good feeling was suddenly taken over by worry and doubt. Shaking her head she tried to remove the thoughts. Gazing out to the colorful city scene before her, she let out a sigh.

“Where is he?” She said aloud.

“Where’s who?” Ravi asked.

      Kat jumped at his arrival. Noticing the bodies cradled in his arms, she got up from her spot, and grabbed one. Within minutes they finished their meal. Letting out a full sigh, Kat placed her hand on her belly. Ravi noticed her relaxed expression and chuckled. For a moment, they felt at ease. He watched her place her hands against the roof and leaned back.

“Something on your mind?” He asked.

“You probably wouldn’t understand.” She said.

“Try me.” He challenged.

“You weren’t a human before.” She stated, “So there’s no way you would understand.”

“You miss it don’t you?” He asked, now curious to find out her answer.

“No.” She said, “I mean, yeah I was a well-respected Hunter, but that was because of him. It became an image. This life…”

      She paused, and tried to collect her thoughts before she continued. Ravi sat in silence, this was the first time they had a deep conversation. She usually only discussed these issues with Leo. Feeling a little unsure, he sat listening to the clock tower ticking away the seconds, and waited for her to speak.

“It’s amazing.” She continued, “But it’s hard being a half breed. I mean I don’t have half the abilities you guys do.”

“That shouldn’t matter.” Ravi said, “There are things that you are good at that we…well…okay you have a point. But you are a quick learner.”

       They sat for a moment and laughed. She enjoyed his honesty, it was a nice change from Leo’s constant silence. Leo. Her mind began to wonder to him. His golden hair that glistened in the moonlight, his grey star like eyes. She wondered how he was doing with N. Looking over to Ravi, she figured they should get back to searching for Ken and Hyuk. Nodding in agreement, Ravi stood up and offered her a hand. Together they leapt from the clock tower, and continued their search.

\-------

        Hongbin spent hours searching for his friends, but could find no trace of them anywhere. Feeling a strange yet familiar presence, he looked to the sky. He watched as a small figure sored through the sky, followed by a thicker figure. Realizing it was Kat and Ravi, he thought they may have found something. Turning around he followed them.

      Using his speed to his advantage, he weaved his way through the crowded streets. Leaving only a gust of wind behind him, he hoped he would find Ken or Hyuk. Drawing closer to their location, he began to slow his pace. Coming to a stop, he looked up to the giant clock. Letting out a sigh, he realized it had only been a race between the two.

“Damnit.” He said running his hand through his maroon hair.

      Letting out another sigh, he turned and walked away. Getting back to the busy sidewalks, he paused. Someone in a black hoodie, stood a few feet away from him not moving. Hongbin could feel the figures gaze through his bones. He took caution with his steps. As he inched his way closer, he felt something familiar with the hooded stranger. Now standing inches away from him, Hongbin could only see the figures lips and chin. He watched closely as the mouth began to move, forming words.

“Follow…Me.” He mumbled aloud.

     Suddenly feeling a strange uneasy feeling, Hongbin quickly turned around. No one. Everyone on the street had disappeared. Turning around, he saw the hooded figure walk away. Hongbin needed to find out where he was going, and why he felt strange, so he followed. The figure weaved in and out of alley ways, Hongbin figured he was trying to make him confused. He wasn’t easily fooled.

       They came toward the park, and took a left. His uneasy feeling became a feeling of danger. The figure stopped at, what looked like, an apartment complex. The figure stopped at the door, rang a buzzer, and turned to face Hongbin. Hongbin stopped a few feet away. The sensation he was feeling made him extremely cautious. However nothing made him feel worse when he saw two figures stepping out.

     Shock filled his gaze as he saw Hyuk walk out of the building dressed in a black suit. His purple hair still spiked the same way, but his eyes. His eyes were different. He could see a red outlining around the yellow. He then watched as the hooded figure revealed his face. Ken. Taking a step back, he noticed the same red outlining in his eyes. Quickly looking to the other figure, he noticed he was smaller than the two. He watched as he took a step into the light revealing long brown hair, and pale skin.

     Shaking his head, he realized the figure was a women. How? How did she manage to get both Ken and Hyuk? His thoughts began to race. But were quickly taken over by hate. He wanted or rather needed to tell N and the others he had found them. Turning around he tried to leave, only to have his world fall before him. The last thing he saw, was Ken and Hyuk standing over him with stern faces.

 

       


	6. This will cost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> N begins to grow nervous with Hongbin's disappearance. Leo and Kat have a tender moment. And Ravi runs into Hyuk and Ken...

          Leo and N returned to the castle first with their heads hung low. They had found no signs of Ken or Hyuk. N began nervously pacing in the hall. Leo, having made his way to his chair, sat and placed his feet on the table. Though he was silent, he was feeling slightly troubled. Turning his head he watched N pace. His eyes followed N, back and forth. Starting to feel irritated, he let out a sigh and got up from his chair. He stood in N’s way and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Would you relax?” He said, “There’s nothing more we can do besides continue looking.”

      With his white eyes, N held Leo’s cold gaze. Leo was right, he needed to relax and collect his thoughts. Turning around he saw Ravi walk through the door with Kat following closely behind him. Letting out a breath of air, he smiled. Ravi returned the smile, while Kat ran towards Leo.

      Wrapping him in her arms, she let out a sigh. She had grown anxious when she hadn’t felt his presence the entire time they were searching. Closing her multi-colored eyes she felt his arms slowly enclose around her. Truth be told, he had missed her just as much. Looking to Ravi, he gently moved Kat to the side, and walked toward him.

“Did you find anything?” N asked, before Leo could speak.

“No.” Kat said flatly.

“We looked everywhere we could,” Ravi started, “But no sign of them.”

“Wait.” Kat said surveying room, “Is Hongbin here?”

“No.” Leo said looking toward her, “We thought you guys would have met up and came back together.”

“We thought he would’ve met up with you guys.” Ravi replied.

      Looking around the room, N’s worrying nature came back. He began to pace back and forth again. Taking Kat’s hand, Leo led her back to his chambers. Hoping Ravi would take care of N. They walked in silence down the narrow hall. Coming to his door, he paused. Realizing he still had a hold of her wrist, he quickly let go and apologized.

“It’s okay.” She smiled.

       Watching Leo turn his face toward her, she couldn’t help but get lost in his sliver eyes. She could see the tiredness in them, and wanted nothing more than for him to rest. Taking his hand in hers, she proceeded to lead him to his bed.

     His room was cold, much like any other time. But this coldness felt different to her. Pushing her thoughts to the side she continued to lead him. Stopping at the foot of his bed she turned to face him. His face had grown sour, she knew his mind was full of just as many thoughts as hers. Placing her hand softly against his cheek, she tilted her head.

“It’ll be okay.” She said softly, “Maybe Hongbin’s still looking.”

      His silence begged to differ. Even she began to doubt her words. With her other hand, she placed it on his chest. Her eyes began to dart around his face. The air had changed between them. Slowly and carefully she slid her other hand down to his white buttoned shirt. Without thinking, she began to move her hands down his shirt, unbuttoning every button. She held onto the bottoms of his shirt gazing at his chiselled features. Swallowing a small amount of saliva, she reached up to his shoulders. Her hands began to shake out of nerves. But she managed to grip the collar and slowly drag the shirt off his arms. Now holding his shirt in her hands, she stood for a moment.

      Leo took his shirt from her and tossed it to the floor beside them. He watched as her face darted from the shirt then back to him. Reaching out to her, he grabbed a small piece of her snow white hair. He inched closer to her, and brought the strands of hair to his face. Taking in her scent, he closed his eyes. She always smelled like roses, no matter how much she ran or fought. Opening his eyes, he saw her surprised expression.

    Letting the strands of hair fall from his fingers, he continued to gaze at her beauty. Her black and white hair accented her blue and red eyes. A smirk formed on his face as he stood inches away from her face. He could sense her nervousness, but that only made him more thrilled. Running his finger down her covered arm, he tilted his head. There was something wrong with the sight that had befallen him. There he was standing shirtless, and yet she still had her black shirt on. Gripping the bottom of her shirt with his fingers, he slowly lifted it off her.

     A cold, gentle breeze blew through the room as she stood in her black laced bra. She clenched her eyes shut as he lowered his head to her ear.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” He whispered.

             Placing his hand over the nape of her neck, he tilted her head back. He held her there, his breathe caressing her skin. Their lips grazing each other’s. He heard her short breaths, which made him smile. Closing his eyes he waited. The only thing he could hear was her breathing, and the wind blowing through the window. Tilting his head, he pressed his lips against hers.

       Her eyes widened in surprise. But soon closed as she relaxed. He kissed her passionately, as he tightly wrapped his arms around her. Pressing her pale body against his, he slowly moved his hands down her lower back, until his fingers were just grazing her thighs. With a swift movement he lifted her in the air. Feeling her legs wrap around his he slowly walked he over to the wall.

       Pressing her hard against the wall, he peeled his lips from hers. Hearing a small moan escape her, he couldn’t help but smile. He could tell she had been on edge for a while. In fact he was as well. With everything that was going on around them, it was nice to not worry about anything but themselves. Tilting his head, he gazed at her small face.

       Her eyes darted around his face, hoping for another kiss. Placing her hands against his rounded cheeks, she placed her lips against his. This time she kept her eye on him. Watching as his expression changed from passive to an almost aggressive nature. With another swift turn from him, she wrapped her arms around him in shock.

      Still carrying her, Leo made his way back to the bed. He gently placed her on the bed, still locked in the passionate kiss. Lowering her head to the pillow, he broke the kiss. Smiling he took a stray flock of hair, that had conveniently covered her left eye, and slid it across her face.

“You need sleep.” He whispered softly.

“So do you.” She replied.

       Climbing in beside her, Leo lay on his side staring at her. He watched as she turned to face him and smiled. Placing a firm hand on her back, he pulled her close to him. Closing his eyes, he drifted to a deep sleep.

       Ravi and N wandered the halls of the castle. Ravi could tell N was uneasy. Who wasn’t? Ken and Hyuk were still missing, and Hongbin was nowhere to be found. They reached the entrance to the garden, and stood on the porch overlooking Kat’s rose garden. A silence hoovered over them since Leo and Kat had left them. But both knew what the other was thinking.

“It has to be connected.” Ravi finally said breaking their long silence.

“Connected to what?” N asked obviously not seeing a connection to anything.

“To her.” Ravi said staring out to red and black roses.

“Kat?” N asked still slightly confused.

“NO.” Ravi said letting out a sigh, “The girl Ken saw the vision from.”

“How could a human girl overtake 3 Vampires?” N said, “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know it doesn’t.” Ravi said now scratching his head trying to find the answers.

       They stood for a moment trying to connect the dots. But none could come up with an answer. N noticed the pink clouds over the horizon and suggested they sleep on it, and go out again when the moon rose. Hopefully they would find more answers. Ravi watched as N left for his room. Looking back to the flowers, Ravi couldn’t help but wonder if the girl Ken had met was the cause of everything. Shaking the thoughts from his head, he turned and headed for his bed.

\------

        Darkness surrounded him as he sat in an unknown place. Placing a hand over his temple, Hongbin attempted to rid the ringing in his ears. Looking around his dark prison he could hear the rattle of chains clanging against each other from a slight breeze. As his eyes began adjusting to the darkness, he could see three more empty cages across from him.

“What the hell?” He said aloud.

     Getting up, he tried to make his way out. Only to be stopped by the tugging at his arms, and back. Looking to his left arm, he saw pieces of his skin lifted up with a silver hoop through it, followed by a black cord. Looking up from his arm, he saw Hyuk sitting in a similar cage. Slowly he walked toward the window that separated them. Reaching out his arm toward the window, he wanted to call out to him, but quickly jerked his hand back. There was something different about this Hyuk that sat calmly.

“Hyuk?” He whispered softly.

      He watched as Hyuk opened his eyes and turned his head slowly. He noticed the red border around his friend’s eyes, and took a step back. He had never seen eyes like that before. Watching Hyuk rise, he stepped back further. The aura he felt, sent fear through him. The aura he knew from Hyuk was always calm and happy. What he felt from him now was the opposite.

     Looking to his right, he saw Ken. He felt the same fear he had felt with Hyuk. Just what had happened to them? He sat back down on the cold hard ground, and placed his hand on his forehead. How on Earth did he let this happen? The others wouldn’t let him live this down, knowing he could very well take on both Ken and in a fight. Shaking the thoughts from his head he looked back down into the darkness.

     Suddenly the darkened room erupted with light. He squinted his eyes at the brightness of the bulbs. Then he heard them. The clanking of stiletto heels on pavement. Adjusting his eyes, he saw her. The slender women from the night before. Anger started to build in him. How could someone so small overtake two very strong vampires?

    His eyes followed as she crossed the room and stood in front of his cage. A smirk appeared on her face as if she had something planned. His eyes began to glow a pale blue as he charged toward her only to be snagged by the thick black cords that bound in. He noticed a small doll in her hand with a piece of his black shirt. She proceeded to lift the dolls right arm. To his surprise his right arm lifted in the air. Looking back to the girl, he watched as she continued to play with the doll.

     After hours of her playing with the weirdly stitched doll, she had finally grown tired of her fun. Hongbin watched as she placed the doll on a nearby table and proceeded to leave. Looking back at the doll, he felt nothing but anger.

“What the hell was that?” He asked himself quietly.

      Looking between his two friends he let out a sigh. Sitting back on the hard concrete floor, he closed his eyes, hoping to figure out his next move.

\-----

       Ravi wandered the halls of the castle. His mind would not stop racing. Thoughts of the girl Ken had met, to Hyuk and Ken disappearances, as well as Hongbin’s now sudden absence, all pointed to one thing. He knew it had to be connected to “her”, whoever this girl was. Pausing at the entrance to the garden he let out a sigh.

“You’re up early Ravi.”

     He jumped at her voice. Turning he sent Kat a shocked gaze. He thought she would still be a sleep.

“I am.” He replied, “But so are you. Why?”

“I’m concerned.” She said staring out into the garden. “There’s got to be something going on here.”

“It has to be connected.” Ravi said, “I can feel it.”

       Together the wandered the garden, with the light from the full moon guiding them. They tossed ideas back and forth, trying to connect the dots. Kat had stated it would have been easier if they too had seen the girl Ken had met. Then perhaps, something more could be done. Ravi tapped his chin and began to think.

“This time,” He started, “I’m going off on my own.”

“WHAT?!” Kat called.

“Shh.” Ravi whispered, “Relax, I’ll be fine. I just want to find her. Once I do, I will go and find you and the others immediately.”

“But.” She tried to argue, “What if that’s what happened to Hongbin?”

      He placed a hand on her head. Smiling hoping it would reassure her. Turning back to the door, they saw Leo standing there. Both wondered if he had heard anything. Leo held out an arm, and Kat went running toward him.

“Good morning.” She smiled.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” He said, wrapping his arm around her while looking right at Ravi.

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Ravi replied.

       Together the four of them set out for another search of the city. They stood in an alley and discussed their plan. Leo insisted Kat go with him, which Ravi and N both agreed. N wanted to go with Ravi, however, Ravi insisted the two of them split. Leo sent Ravi a look of concern before looking back to Kat, who also looked at Ravi with worry.

“Relax.” He said, “Nothing is going to happen.”

       With that he leapt in the air leaving the three behind. As much as he knew splitting up was a bad idea, it was the only way they’d find them sooner. He began checking the coffee shops, then moved to the bars. Nothing. Sitting on a bench outside a crowded bar, he let out a sigh. Maybe it was a waste of time trying to find this women.

    He didn’t even know what she looked like. Leaning his head against the wall he wondered how the others were doing. He watched a women dressed in a short black dress walked by him, followed by two tall men. He thought nothing of it until he caught their scent. They smelt like blood mixed with roses. Shooting up from his seat, he turned to follow them.

     He made sure to leave space between him and the two men. He followed them into a crowded club. He managed to find a table in the darkest corner he could find. He watched as the girl whispered in both the men’s ears. Keeping his eye on them, he watched as the crossed the floor, to the exits. They began blocking them by busting the long metal bar off. They did this for each door, until they made it back to the entrance.

     They took a long metal pipe, and bent it through the silver handles. Ravi was amazed that none of the bouncers were doing anything to stop them. Then he wandered over to one, to try and say something. Standing in front of a well-built bouncer, he looked into his eyes. There was a small red border outlining the iris. Suddenly it made sense why no one was doing anything. He recognized this trick as one of Ken’s favorites, it was usually what he would do to “play” with his food.

      A sudden scream erupted over the loud thumps of the bass. Ravi turned to see Hyuk leaning over someone with blood dripping from his face. The crowd scurried around, trying to find an escape. Ravi hid back in the shadows and watched.

     Both Ken and Hyuk began ripping limbs from the people that passed them by. They started draining the blood from the already dead humans. Ravi looked to the girl in the center of the floor. With her head tilted back, she roared with laughter. As much as Ravi enjoyed the bloodshed, he knew this was going overboard. Using the shadows to his advantage he made his way toward her. Now inches from her he began to reach out to her.

      Ken sensed a familiar presence and looked toward Victoria. He was a shadow standing behind her. His reaction was quick, as he raced to her side. He smacked his friends hand away from her. And lunged for him. Using his speed, he watched as Ravi dodged his attacks. Lowering himself, Ken swiped his leg hoping to knock him down. When it failed, Ken continued to throw punches, until Hyuk joined.

    Together, they tag teamed Ravi. Ravi knew they were good, but this was the best he had ever seen them fight. Their coordination impressed him, however, he knew he had to overpower them, and get back to Leo and the others. Dodging their attacks were starting to wear him out. After having not fed, Ravi quickly grew tired with each swing. Hyuk could see him slowing down, and crouched down. He swiped his leg around, and tripped him.

     Ravi fell to the ground with thud. He felt the hands tightly grip his arms and legs. He tried to squirm free, but the lack of blood in his system made it hard to resist them. He watched as the slender women walked toward him. An eerie smile cracked her perfect face.

“This must be my lucky day.” She smiled, “Two in one week.”

      She bent over him, and flicked open a small vile. Ravi cringed at the awful smell emitting from the tiny vile. She held his chin, opening his mouth. Gently, she tilted the vile until the thick dark liquid drained from the bottle.

     Ravi squirmed trying to free himself. As the liquid entered his body, he began to feel sick. _Deadman’s blood_ He thought. His vision started to blur. The last thing he saw was the faded colors from the club’s hanging lights, and a laugh echoing in his ears.


	7. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ravi now captured, Victoria creates a more powerful spell, thus changing Hongbin and Ravi into obedient slaves.

“Ravi…Ravi”

        Ravi opened his eyes only to see a blurry figure tapping on glass. Placing a hand on his throbbing temple, he tried to focus on the warped form. It took him a few minutes before he realized who it was. Seeing Hongbin frantically rap on the glass that separated them, made Ravi relieved. The next thing on his mind, was where the hell he was. With his excellent night vision, he could see the bloodied chains dangling from the ceiling, as well as a counter full of jars with a black liquid in side. His gaze wandered the dark room, before stopping at a table seated in the middle of the room. Sitting atop the smooth surface was a large doll. As well as seeing the doll, he noticed the various formulas, and a strange language written on his glass cage.

      Hongbin waved urgently, motioning him to come towards him. Watched Ravi slowly rise, Hongbin saw a twist in his face as the cords pulled tightly against his skin. As soon as Ravi was in ear shot, Hongbin leaned in closer.

“Ravi.” He whispered softly.

“Hongbin?” Ravi asked, “What the hell happened?”

“I’m not sure myself.” He started, “The only thing I know is Ken and Hyuk aren’t themselves.”

“They’re here?” Ravi asked shocked at Hongbin’s statement.

      Hongbin began to explain how he was lured, and attacked by them. He felt so stupid for letting it happen. He should have turned back and got the others the moment he had saw them. As Ravi listened, he couldn’t help but feel the same way. He let his feelings for his friends get in the way of his instincts. But, if he had gone to get the others, who’s to say that Ken and Hyuk wouldn’t have left the club.

    Moments later, they heard the bellowing click from the lock. Their heads immediately shot toward the door. The claps from her stiletto heels echoed throughout the room. Rising from the stone floor, they waited. The lights blared to life, causing them both to shield themselves. Lowering his arm, Ravi saw her.

        Her slender body, dark hair, and light skin, made him question how she over powered two powerful vampires. However he couldn’t help but think how pretty she was. He needed to focus on the matter at hands. Who was this girl? What was her plan? His steady gaze followed her every move, until she reached his glass prison.

    Victoria stood studying the many spells and formulas written across the glass surface. Knowing the others would be more troublesome than the previous ones, she needed to rethink her strategy. Grabbing a marker from the table behind her, she began to cross off some of them. While mumbling to herself, she felt the vampire’s icy gaze.

“In time,” She said still focusing on the formulas, “You’ll forget everything.”

       Walking away from the formulas, she stopped at the center table. Picking up the doll, she lifted the arm, and watched as the vampire copied. She continued for the other limbs. Everything was still working right. But she knew the Deadman’s blood wasn’t enough. Since the two new ones were still in control of their emotions, unlike the first two, who gave in easily.

     Making her way to the counter at the end of the room, she picked up a jar full of a black liquid. Tilting the jar, she thought about the many other chemicals she had. Placing the jar back in its place, she dug out her chemistry set. Moving to the cupboards, she grabbed smaller jars filled with different colored liquids. Grabbing her spell book, she quickly flipped through the pages. Finally she came across a stronger mind control spell. A devilish grin stretched across her face. Her original spell wasn’t that far off from this one.

“This will work.” She said aloud.

       Reaching into the cupboard, she grabbed two jars. One full of a crimson red liquid labelled Bat’s blood, and the other filled with the deadly nightshade herb. Taking the Deadman’s blood, she added a few drops of bats blood, and the nightshade. Quickly looking back to the book, she noticed it called for a stronger DNA sample. Looking to the two vampires, she headed toward the one with the maroon colored hair. Grabbing the doll, she held it tightly causing him to freeze.

     Reaching through the bars, she plucked a few strands of hair, and headed back to her potion. Dropping the fibers into the jar, she chanted an incantation, and watched as the liquid began to bubble. As the violent bubbles died down, she looked back the vampire. Still frozen in place, she walked toward him. Unlocking the cage, and unshackling him, she led him toward a wooden chair.

     Bringing the jar to his lips, she forced him to drink it. Patiently she waited. She watched as he closed his eyes. Growing impatient, she began to pace around him. She hoped this would work, if not she would have to call her elder for help. And that was something she didn’t want to do. Her elder was at least a few centuries old, and had an attitude about him, that Victoria didn’t care for. However, after years of learning under him, she had exceled in learning the shaman arts.

     The air around her suddenly dropped. Looking to the vampire, her heart raced. His eyes opened, exposing a black X. Quickly going back to her book, she noticed nothing about the eyes changing. Looking back to him, she slowly approached.

“Who is your master?” She asked, hoping his response would be what she wanted.

      His head turned slowly toward her. Walking toward him, she traced along his jawline with her slender fingers. He was perfect, just like the others. Letting out a cackle, she turned to the blue haired one. Placing her hand on the glass, she watched as he rushed to her.

“WHAT DID YOU DO?!” He yelled.

“Don’t worry.” She said quietly, “You’ll be joining him soon enough.”

        Turning back to Hongbin, she motioned for him. Obeying her command, he got up from the wooden chair. His empty gaze, made Ravi step back. Anger started to build in him, as Hongbin entered his cage.

“Hold him still.” She called out.

     Ravi squirmed in Hongbins tight grip. His groans only made Hongbin tighten his grip more. As Victoria stepped into the cage with a glass full of a black liquid. A twisted smile appeared on her face. Looking to Hongbin, she nodded. With a swift motion of his leg, Hongbin forced Ravi to his knees. Grabbing his icy blue hair, Victoria tilted his head back.

     She began to chant as the poured the substance down his throat. As she finished she watched as he began coughing. A loud roar echoed throughout the room, as Ravi cried out in pain. It felt as if every fiber of his mind was being ripped apart. Lowering his head, he fell silent. Victoria placed a hand under his chin and raised it. His eyes were like Hongbins, white, with a black X in it.  Smiling she motioned for Hongbin to return to his cage. Her laughter hung in the room as she left them.

~~~~~~

      Leo awoke in a cold sweat. His breathing was short, and fast. Placing a hand on his forehead, he looked over to his sleeping beauty. Her eyes fluttered open, noticing his shocked expression she sat up. This was the first time she had ever seen him like that. Placing a calm hand against his back she tried to console him.

“What’s wrong?” She asked

“It’s Ravi.” He said. “Something happened.”

“Like?” She asked

“I don’t know.” He replied, “One second it’s like he’s presence is still there.”

“And now?” She asked growing more concerned.

“Nothing.” He said.

      Kat knew Leo and Ravi shared a special connection. To see Leo distressed about him, made her ache. There had to be something they could do. But what, she just didn’t know. Wrapping both her arms around him, she told him they’d find him and the others soon. Feeling his firm hand on her head she smiled.

“Thanks.” He said softy.

      Getting up from his bed, Leo walked over to the window. The moon was bright and full. A worrying sigh escaped his breath. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, he gently placed his hands on them.  Looking back to the dark sky, a breath of warm air escaped his lips. As the silence between them lingered, his thoughts wondered. What would he do if she was next? Would he be able to save her? Turning to her, he placed his hands against her cheeks. Gazing into her eyes, he wished for nothing to happen to her. Placing his lips softly against hers, he held her in a passionate kiss.

 

 

 


	8. And Then There Were 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ravi now gone, N starts to worry. Searching the city for his missing comrades, he runs into Victoria. His gut tells him there's something about her that feels off. Little did he know, she knew what he was

       N paced back and forth. His thoughts torn between tearing the city apart to find his missing comrades, and staying here to strategize. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts always turned to violence. Anyone would if their close friends were missing. However, it was never like him to become like that. Even though he was an Elite pureblood Vampire feared by all. N had a soft spot for certain things. His friends being one of them.

      As his paced quickened, so did his fury. Finally at the point of breaking, he let out a howl. Slamming his fist into the table. Hearing the cracks from the splitting wood, only made me angrier. Letting out another roar, he fell to his knees. Just as his knees hit the splintered pieces of wood, he looked to the door, to see Kat and Leo.

     Her wide eyes explained everything. N had startled her. Something he had never wanted her to witness. Lowering his head, a silence fell between them.

“N?” She said softly.

     Remaining silent, he turned his head away from them.

“N.” She repeated, “I know you’re upset, but breaking a table isn’t going to help get them back.”

       Cautiously she crossed the floor to where he was. Crouching down, she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. Remaining where he was, he continued to remain silent. Hearing her soft sigh, he heard her call out to Leo. That was the last thing he needed. N knew Leo was feeling the same way. But that was the difference between them. Leo kept things to himself, and N was always acting on his emotions. Both ways were dangerous, but somehow they understood. And often helped each other out.

“Get up.” Leo called out. “Nothing is going to be solved if you continue to sit there sulking.”

“Leo!” Kat called standing beside N.

“We need to find them.” He said sternly, “And him sitting there is not helping. We need to get out there and find them.”

“Look I know you’re both upset.” She said looking between the two, “But there’s three of us now, the city’s huge. We’d have to split up and cover more ground.”

“Unacceptable.” Leo said, “You’re not wandering around alone.”

“I’m a big girl Leo.” She said, “I can look after myself.”

        Leo stood silent with her words lingering in his ears. Yes, she was a grown women. But she wouldn’t be strong enough to handle whoever it was that took the others. N looked between the two. Kat had a point, the three of them wouldn’t be able to search the entire city in one night, even if they spilt. However, if they stayed in the city, they wouldn’t have to travel the woods every night thus reducing their time. Rising with a smile on his face, he turned to them and made his suggestion.

“Stay in the city?” Leo repeated.

“That’s a great idea!” Kat replied.

     Leo shot her a cold glance, “That’s not a good idea. We can’t stay there.”

“Then what do you purpose we do?” She asked.

      His silence answered her question. She knew as well as he did, that that was their best bet to continue searching. Finally agreeing with them, they set off.

 

         The city was quiet, only the hums from the lights filled their ears. Aside from the thumps from the clubs loud bass beats. N stood in the middle of the street, curious as to why no one was around. To his left stood Leo, his stern face told him he was on edge. Looking to his right, Kat stood with a calm expression. They all agreed to meet back at the main street in a few hours. He took a deep breath, before wishing them luck with their search.

       Letting out a sigh, N collapsed on a bench. It had been hours since he rested. He had searched the entire northern parts of the city. Nothing. Running his hand through his grey hair, he began to smell a familiar scent. Looking up, he saw him. Hongbin walked casually passed him, and towards a small building. Standing, N tried calling out to him. With no response, he decided to follow him.

    Why was he here? Where was he going? N carefully tracked his steps. After getting caught by a group of people leaving the clubs, he lost him.

“Shit.” He cursed.

       Turning around, he headed back. As he neared the bench he had left, he noticed a slender women sitting there. She wore a short black dress, with black pumps. Her dark hair slung over her right shoulder, while she read her phone. There was a certain air about her that N couldn’t place. As he approached her, his caution rose.

“Good evening.” He said softly.

“Good evening,” She replied while putting her phone away.

“A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be out alone at night.” He said.

“Why’s that?” She asked.

“There’s creeps who wander around at night.” He said, tilting his head he tried to figure out why she felt so dangerous to him.

“Like you?” She teased, “I’ll be fine.”

       He watched as she rose from her spot. Taking a step back, he realized why he had felt such a strong vibe from her. Was this the girl from Ken’s vision? Narrowing his eyes on her, he focused on her heartbeat. It was calm. Usually when he met a girl, their hearts raced. But she remained the same. Why? There had to be a connection. She bowed bidding him a good night, before she left. Following her with his eyes, he needed to know more about her.

“Hey!” He called, “Let’s get a drink sometime.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting at the same spot tomorrow.” She waved before disappearing into the night.

        N returned to the others, explaining to them he may have had a break through. Kat felt ecstatic about his new discovery. But warned him to be careful. Leo had remained silent. Looking to him, N pulled him aside. They wandered the garden, in silence. Stopping, N let out a breath.

“I know what you’re going to say.” He said breaking the silence.

“And?” Leo asked.

“You’re going to say don’t go.” He said confidently.

“Be careful.” Leo replied, “If your hunch is right, and she is the one behind everything. We don’t know what she’s capable of. You shouldn’t go alone.”

“Leo.” He said placing a hand on his friends shoulder, “It would be best if I went alone. It’s one drink. I’ll find out who she is, and come back to you.”

“N.” Leo said removing his hand from his shoulder, “I don’t trust her.”

“Relax.” He placed his hands on his hips, “One little girl wont overcome me.”

       Leo fell silent. Even though N was strong, he couldn’t help but worry. Hearing N leave, he turned to see Kat leaning against the door frame. She wore a white dress, with a black belt across her waist. He breathed out, as he walked toward her. He could see she was worried just as much as he was. Placing a hand atop her head, he passed her. He couldn’t focus his thoughts. He heard her soft steps following as he entered his room.

“Leo,” She said softly, “Will N be all right?”

“I doubt it.” He said laying on his bed.

“Shouldn’t we go with him tomorrow?” She asked.

“No.” He said sternly, “We’ll continue searching, while he gathers the information. Once we have that, we’ll make our next move.”

     She crossed the floor toward him. Lying beside him, she rested her head against his chest. Feeling his arm wrap around her, she drifted into a deep sleep. However, in the back of her mind, she still felt worried about N and the others.

 

        Another bright full moon woke N from his slumber. Putting on an all-black suit he looked out to the forest. His thoughts filled with different scenarios of how he hoped the night would go. Even if this girl was the mastermind behind everything, he wouldn’t let her take him. Taking a deep breath, he left before Leo or Kat woke up.

      The air was crisp. As he stood at the bench, he waited. Tapping his foot on the ground, he started to grow impatient. Perhaps he was too early? Or perhaps she wouldn’t show. Either way, he started getting ancy. A few more minutes passed, before he saw her. She wore a similar black dress, like the one he had seen her in, with a white shall slung around her arms. Her gold necklace twinkled in the light. He rose from his spot, and bowed.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hello.” She said softly with a smile.

“Shall we?” He held out his arm.

       He led her toward a quiet pub, and helped her with her chair. They ordered a few drinks, and started chatting. She didn’t talk too much about her work, but he could tell whatever she did, she was well paid. When she asked him about his work, he told her, he was a businessman from overseas on vacation. He was more of a night owl, so he spent most of his time working at night. She smiled, at his bullshit story.

     They’re night wore on, with more conversations. Taking a deep breath he thought about his next question. Reaching into his blazers inside pocket he pulled out a photo. Placing it on the table he slid it toward her.

“Have you seen these four?” He asked, “They’re my business partners, who went missing a few nights ago.”

“Oh,” She said as her eyes widened, “Have you talked to the police?”

“Yes.” He lied, “However one of them mentioned before he disappeared, that he ran into a women matching your description.”

“Well, I haven’t seen them.” She said sliding the photo back, “I think I would remember if I’d seen four incredibly handsome men before.”

       He apologized, and excused himself. She watched as he headed to the men’s room. Once she saw the door closed, she reached into her bag. Pulling out a black vile, she looked to see if anyone was watching. Reaching across the table, she opened the vile.

“You’re mine.” She whispered to herself as she poured the entire contents of the vile into his half-finished drink.

     Once he returned, he apologized for his absence. She smiled, and watched as he took a long sip of his drink. She knew it would take a little while before her spell would kick in, so she needed to get him to go home with her.

“It’s getting late don’t you think.” She said.

“I suppose so.” He replied placing a hand on his forehead, “I seem to be getting a migraine.”

“Then perhaps some fresh air will do you some good.” She smiled.

“Perhaps.” He stood from his seat.

      Leaving some money on the table, they walked out. The crisp air caught him off guard, as he began to stagger. Reaching out, he grabbed a pole to help sturdy himself. Looking to her, he saw her twisted smile. His assumptions were right. As his vision began to blur, he saw two figures standing beside her. He recognized them as Ravi and Hongbin. As they began to approach him, he fell into darkness.

“Looks like there’s only one left.” She said running her hand through his grey hair, “Take him home. I’ll meet you there.”

        As Ravi slung him over his shoulder, he and Hongbin disappeared into the night. Placing N in his prison, they climbed into theirs and waited for her to return to them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat and Leo while out searching for the others, have a little talk about their past.

        Letting out a sigh, Kat felt defeated. It had been hours since they parted ways with N. And with no word from him, she started to grow worried. As she walked silently down along the cemented path, she peered anxiously over at her quiet companion. Instantly she was struck speechless. Whenever the moon’s pale glow caressed his beautifully handsome face it made him seem ethereal. And she wasn’t able to concentrate on anything else, which was good in this case. However, there was still much she didn’t know about him.

       There was always an air of mystery surrounding him. Often she tried asking him about his past. To which he either remained silent or always changed the subject. She had surrendered her curiosity, figuring he would tell her when the moment was right. Looking down to the sidewalk she pondered about it. Staring slightly at the ground she became lost in her own mind. Was now a good time? Would he finally open up and let her in? Her thoughts spun in a circle so fast it was making her dizzy, she needed to calm herself and think rationally. But how to start?  

      Kat returned her gaze back to him, pausing at his eyes. The pools of grey shimmery steel always enchanted her. Maybe it was because he had changed her? Or maybe it was her love for him. Either way, she couldn’t look away. His feline like eyes flickered past her somewhere into the darkness. Seeing the somber expression on his face, made her rethink her decision. She knew the throbbing of her heart would only worsen, but this was something that had to be done. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak.

“Do you miss it?” Leo asked before she could speak.

“Miss what?” She asked a little startled by his abrupt question. Just when she had found her courage.

“Being alive?” He looked to her. His expression strained in anticipation of her answer.

     His eyes were sincere. It was something she had never seen in him before. A genuine curiosity.  Turning away from him, her eyes darted around anxiously. She wasn’t sure how to respond. After taking a few minutes to think, she had finally found her answer.

“Not really.” She said focusing on the path ahead.

“Really?” He said placing his hands inside his pants pockets.

“I mean, there’s a few people I miss.” She said, “But other than that. No.”

“That’s not really what I meant.” He chuckled softly.

     Realizing what she had answered with, she closed her eyes. Of course she knew what he meant. And her answer wasn’t really wrong. But it wasn’t really right either. She fell silent before she began. Looking to him, she changed her answer. Of course, she missed some things. Being out in the sun was one of them. She remembered sitting out on the roof on taking in the summer’s hot sun. She laughed as she remembered her grandmother always making some sort of craft. And her running around with a toy sword.

     Most of her memories of being alive were happy. However some, like most, weren’t. Her tone grew lower and softer as she continued. She remembered a fire had broken out in her village from some creature. A lot of people died, and a lot of houses collapsed. She remembered hearing the blood curdling screams, as the fire crackled. She had seen a dark figure in the woods, and had vowed she would become a stronger person to protect the ones she loved.

“And well the rest I’m sure you already know.” She said.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly.

“Don’t be.” She said, “I should thank you. After all that training, I had changed. However, when u changed me. It’s like I’m really alive again.”

      She chuckled, hoping it would make some sense to him. Hearing his silence, she stopped. He turned to her, and tilted his head.

“We need to keep going.” He said.

“Leo,” She said timidly, “What about you?”

     His eyes widened at her question. He couldn’t avoid it, not this time. Turning back around, he continued to walk. He usually kept his past locked tight. Whenever he spoke of it, things usually went south from there. Looking back to her, he saw the concern in her eyes. Why was it like this with her? Whenever he looked deep into her colored eyes, he felt a deep ache within him. Taking a deep breath, he placed a hand on the back of his head.

“I was always like this.” He said.

“I know.” She said, “But what made you live in that run down castle?”

“That’s a long story.” He said.

“Well we have time.” She said.

      Stretching out his hand, he waited. Feeling her light touch, he folded his fingers around her hand. Pulling her closer to him, he told her she would not be ready. Swallowing hard, she prepared herself.

“I entered this world long before you were born.” He began.

“Well I figured.”

“The world wasn’t this bright, and cheerful.” He said, “It was a dark time…”

        _Snow softly fell from the grey covered sky. Leo wandered the darkened streets alone. His clothes drenched in blood. Even with the people he had drained he still felt the thirst for more. Not a soul was around. And why would they? It was the middle of the night. The only time he could wander the streets. Looking up to the black sky, he let out a sigh. How long has it been since he arrived in this world?_

_Off in the distance he heard it. A faint rhythmic beat. Curious, he followed it. Turning to an alley way, he noticed an innocent couple. Both occupied with each other, he watched. With his steel colored eyes, he could see their veins pulsing with the red liquid he had grown addicted to. Feeling his hunger grow, he drew closer._

_“Ever hear of a thing called privacy?” The man spoke in a harsh tone, which Leo didn’t like._

_“Wait.” The girl in front said, “He’s that rich man that never comes out of his manor.”_

_Of course, the town had made a story about him. He was a handsome man who had just moved into town a few months ago. He lived in a manor upon a hill surrounded by trees. Since he rarely left, people had thought he was non-existent. He did however, run into several nocturne people in his time. Which often led to their demise. Inhaling deeply, he looked to her._

_Her body began moving without her consent. Closer she came to him. Catching her chin with his fingers, he lifted her gaze. Leo enjoyed toying with his ‘food’ this way. Especially with females. They could never resist his charming good looks and mysterious aura. He could sense her partners panic. Shooting him a look, he froze._

     Leo paused. He hated talking about his past. He had locked it away, deep in the back of his mind. For his safety and hers. He was still on a blood lust when he first laid eyes on her. What he hated more than normal mortals, were hunters. Having witnessed his parent’s death by the hands of a hunter. Leo had always despised them. That was until he laid eyes on Kat. After seeing her lifeless body, and changing her. He had vowed never to show her that side of him.

         His body began to tremble as he recollected his thoughts. Feeling her soft fingers touch his arm, he turned his head. Gazing deep into her eyes, he let out a sigh. Unsure if he wanted to continue or not, he took a deep breath.

“Leo,” She said softly, “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

“I’m fine.” He replied quickly. Deep in his mind, he wanted to let her in. She was the only one he ever wanted to share this with. Besides the fact that the others had already knew about his past, after witnessing it firsthand. Taking a deep breath, he continued with his tale.

_Stepping away from the girl, Leo walked toward him. With a wave of his finger he spun the girl around. His grey eyes sparkled with the thirst for blood. Hearing the man call for help, Leo reached out to him. His hand gripped tightly around his neck. Feeling his heart race with panic, brought Leo into ecstasy._

_“STOP PLEASE!” The girl screamed._

_Ignoring her pleas, he bite down on his neck. A blood curdling scream echoed throughout the night. One by one he could hear the people rise from the noise. Perfect, he thought. This was about to become a blood bath. Something Leo hadn’t done in a long time. Draining the last ounce of blood from the limp man’s body, and rushed toward the girl._

_The townsfolk gathered in front of the alley way. Seeing Leo towering over a pale girl’s body and covered in blood caused them to scream out in terror. Seeing the blood lust in his eyes, they stepped back. Licking his lips, he stepped over the body._

_“What’s wrong?” He asked, “You all seem…A bit frightened by me.”_

_“You Monster!”_

_A young women called out. She held a torch in one hand, and clenched fist in the other. She had tears running down her face, which didn’t seem to faze him. He stood his ground as she stepped forward waving the flame from side to side. What was she trying to do scare him? Letting out a chuckle, he reached out to the wooden stick. Gripping it tightly, he tilted his head as she staggered from the forced stop. His eyes focused on her veins flowing with the red liquid he loved so much._

_His eyes began to glow an eerie grey as his thrust grew. There were so many tasty people standing in front of him. He knew he could take them, there was no questioning it. Pulling the torch closer to him, he caught the girl with his other hand. Tossing the torch in a nearby puddle, he gazed deeply into her dark eyes. She squirmed trying to break his grip. However, he proved too powerful for her. Her body fell limp in his arms._

_Looking down to her slender neck, he bite down. The townsfolk screamed in horror. But slowly the screaming faded. Leo stood in the middle of the street with bodies all around him. Blood dripped from the ends of his fingers and clothes._

_“Another city gone.” He said._

_Off in the distance, he heard the gallops of horses. He took off into the forest, hoping they wouldn’t be stupid enough to follow him. Slowing his pace he took in the scenery. The trees were dark, which made him feel at ease. At least he would be able to hide. However, the thing that caught his interest the most, was the leaves. They were a bright shade of red, something he had never seen before. With the glow of the moon illuminating the leaves he stood in awe of them._

_As he walked through the woods, he stumbled upon a worn down castle. Smiling, he decided to take up residence in it._

“That’s how I ended up in that castle.” He stopped to look at her shocked expression, “I’ve lived in that castle for a long time, before I met the others. Which was clearly an accident. We all were after some beast, I can’t recall what it was. But once we hunted it down, we figured we’d continue to work together.”

 “I see.” Kat replied softly.

“Are you frightened?” He asked.

          He waited patiently for her response. Blinking slowly, he wished to take back his words. He knew surely she was frightened. Who in their right mind wouldn’t be? Taking long breaths, he slowly opened his eyes, to see her questioning herself.

      She froze. Was she? She wasn’t sure. He took out a whole town by himself and probably more in his lifetime. Of course others would be frightened by him. Which, after she thought about it, she was a little scared. He could still take out a town if he wanted to. Taking a deep breath she walked up to him.

“I’m not frightened.” She said placing a hand against his cheek she smiled softly, “I know you wouldn’t hurt me. And you couldn’t even if you wanted to.”

“You think so?” He said.

     Standing in front of her, he took a flock of her monochrome hair and held it between them. Dropping the flock of hair, he ran his hand over her cheek, his expression softened.

“If anything were to happen to you.” He said quietly, “I wouldn’t rest until every person on this planet was dead.”

“That’s a little overkill don’t you think?” She asked sarcastically.

“I don’t care.” He said abruptly, “You’re important to me.”

        Placing his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her closer. Catching her lips with his, he held her. He heard a small gasp escape from her, but paid no attention to it. He wanted her to know how important she was. Deep in the back of his mind, he could feel something worse coming. As he released her, he let out a small breath. He decided to keep his thought to himself, he didn’t want her to worry more than she already was.

“Let’s go.” He said, “We need to find N.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updating with this...Idk why this one has been giving me trouble. But I think I broke that block :)

         A lingering silence hung over the two as they continued their search for the others. Consumed with her thoughts of Leo, she wondered if there was there something she could do to ease his pain? Keeping her eyes to the ground she tried desperately to collect her thoughts. With her preoccupied mind, she hadn’t notice Leo stop. Bumping into him, she jolted her head up and quickly apologized. However, Leo remained facing forward, that is until she cleared her throat.

“Leo,” She said.

“Hmm.” He said.

“You’ve been awfully quite since we passed that park.” She started, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing.” He said, hoping she wouldn’t notice his growing worry for his friends.

      Knowing all too well Leo was hiding his true feelings, she let it slide. She was just as worried, if not more. It was almost dawn, and there was still no sign of the others, or N. Crossing her arms, she closed her eyes. Frustrated with their lack of knowledge, she let out a breath. Looking to him, she suggested they just find a room for the day, and continue when the darkness returned.

“I suppose dawn is getting closer.” Leo replied. He hated the idea of staying in the city. But seeing her tired face, he let out a sigh. “All right. Let’s go.”

        She watched as the sky began to fade from black to purple. The sun’s small rays peeked through the darkness, causing her to squint in pain. Feeling his soft touch against her wrist, she followed his lead. They made their way down the street, and came across a small hotel. Its tan siding looked dull, as if it had seen a lot of sun over the years. It looked about 10 stories tall, with a few balconies spread out over it. Kat began to feel uneasy about the place.

      Pushing the door open, Leo wiped away the dust, which fluttered around him. There were cobwebs everywhere, and a thick layer of dust covered every surface even over the white cloaked furniture. The one thing good about was how dark it was. Looking back to Kat, he motioned her forward. Placing a gentle hand against her lower back, he inched her forward, and closed the door.

“Well…” She said, “This is no castle. But it will have to do.”

“You wanted a place to stay.” Leo said still walking forward.

     He had a point. It was her idea. And she was exhausted with the night’s events. Climbing a couple of flights of stairs, they began to notice most of the doors were boarded up. Walking quickly through the halls, Leo searched for an open room for them. Kat followed slowly behind him. Her mind wandered as she gazed upon the salmon colored wall paper.

      Her vision began to blur between reality and a realm she didn’t know. Images of the others face flashed before. They looked the same but different. As her vision descended into darkness, her body fell limp to the ground.

_The air was as cold as ice. Looking around her surroundings, she saw nothing but black. Rubbing her throbbing forehead, she called out for Leo. Nothing. Getting to her feet, she felt as though someone was watching her. Walking a little ways, she hoped the feeling was just in her head. It wasn’t. Flashes of a white light illuminated the darkness around her, leaving only a black X. Squinting with the flashes, she raised her arm above her eyes._

_As the flashes continued in a rhythmic pattern, she noticed silhouettes. They appeared with the flashes, one after another, until there were 5 standing. Keeping her guard up as she inched closer, she began to notice their features. All handsome, with different colored hair. Slowly she realized who they were. A rush of relief fell over her, as she stood inches from them._

_Tears began to fall from her face as she stood amongst them. Wiping the tears from her face she smiled. Her smile soon faded as the atmosphere around her shifted. Her chest ached as they circled around her. Spinning around, she kept her eyes on their faces. She stopped in front of Ravi. His blue hair glowing with the flickering lights. There was something different about them._

_The air around them shifted. Her breathing quickened as Ravi opened his eyes. What was once a shade of midnight blue, was now pure white with a bold black X. Stepping her foot back, she felt someone’s firm grip fall upon her arms. Squirming her way free, she quickly turned to see Hyuk grinning at her. Her eyes widened as she heard a cackle break through the silence._

      Kat arose in a cold sweat like state. Short breaths escaped her mouth as she ran her hand through her thick hair. Gathering her thoughts, she looked around the room. The room itself was much to be desired, what with the tan cracked walls with water stains from the room above, the blocked out windows, and cobwebs, she felt just about as calm as a clam. The place reeked of backed up pipes, and copper. Taking a deep breath she let out a long sigh.

“Oh you’re awake.” Leo said, standing in the doorway holding what looked like a takeout bag from some restaurant. He shot a soft smile toward her, hoping it would calm her. He knew whenever she passed out she would be hungry. He didn’t know the reason, but he never questioned it.

      After she had passed out in the hall. Leo had carried her to the room. As he stood with her cradled in his arms, he knew she would hate the state the room was in. However, it was the only room open. Having sat and watched her for a few hours, he had grown hungry, and left.

“Leo,” She said softly, “I…I saw them.”

“The others?” Leo asked, as he sat beside her.

“They…they weren’t themselves.” Her eyes focused on the dresser in front of her. Her thoughts were jumbled, making it difficult to decipher her vision. She didn’t even know what it meant, how would she be able to explain it to him.

“How so?” Leo asked. His stone grey eyes locked on her face. Studying her confused expression, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

“Ravi,” She tilted her head remembering his eyes, “They were pure white with a bold X in it.”

“What?” He asked.

“I don’t know. The air around them was different. Like darker than usual. And his eyes. God his eyes were so creepy.” She wrapped her arms around herself before she continued, “And Hyuks grin, and there was this cackle. It definitely sounded feminine.”

“You think there’s a connection?” Leo asked.

“Do you?” She asked now looking into his eyes.

     He nodded. There was no mistake they were connected. But how he didn’t know. They needed answers. But not now. He felt exhausted after their exploration and her passing out. Laying himself down, he pulled her down. Holding her close, he drifted off to sleep.

     The next few nights they had spent gathering every book they could find. Hoping one of them would have a clue to what she had seen. They had stacks of books piled all around the room, and loose sheets of paper full of her scribbles. She sat with her back against the wall, with some opened note books around her and a few books opened.

“This is impossible.” She said, while flinging her notebook to the ground.

“Relax.” Leo said.

      He sat at a broken desk, with a little mound of books. He was having just about as much luck as she was. Turning, he smirked. She looked cute with her messy hair, and books around her. Pushing his chair back, a loud squeak echoed in the room, causing them both the shutter at the sound. Shaking his golden hair, he approached her. Having been cooped up in that tiny room for so long, they both needed a break.

“Come on.” He said holding out his hand.

“What?” Kat asked confused.

“We need a break.” He said, “And you haven’t fed in a while.”

      He was right. She needed to feel the night’s cold air brush against her pale skin. Pushing the books aside, she stood inches away from him. His rose like sent filled her nostrils as she breathed in deeply. Her muscles felt stiff after sitting with her legs crossed for so long. She smiled sweetly and asked where they would go.

“Anywhere the night takes us.” He replied.

 

      Outside, the air was crisp and the streets were glistening from the rain that had passed only an hour ago. Very few people were out, since it had gotten so cold. Kat stood stretching her tired muscles. Her tiny white fangs exposed as she yawned. Placing a hand atop her head, Leo shook his head. Even with everything that’s happened she remained herself.

    Taking a few steps out, they heard a group of people arguing. _That didn’t take long,_ Leo thought. Noticing her wide eyes, he could tell she was tuning into their rapid heartbeats. Hearing their blood flow like a river in their ears, they walked silently toward their voices.

     There were only four of them. All well-built, and dark haired. They had fallen silent as they stood, glowing from the light from the above them. One of them shouted at them to take a hike. Looking down to Kat, he watched as she burst out laughing. Her laughing stopped quickly when another commented on how she looked.

       She had found a Lolita style dress in one of the rooms. It was still in good condition, so she had decided to wear it. It was black, with gold seams that outlined the jacket. The dress hung just above her knees, exposing a little of her thigh. She wore knee high stockings, and stiletto, black leather heels that had a few small studded belts attached to it. Of course it would look out of place, but there was no need to comment about it.

      Noticing her sour expression, Leo leaned closer to her ear. And whispered to her, telling her it was all right to lash out at them. If anything he wanted to see her rip them to shreds. Seeing her red and blue eyes glow with excitement, he looked to the four men.

“If I were you I’d apologize.” He said.

“For what?” One replied in a high pitched tone.

      Removing his arm from around her waist, he watched as she lunged toward them. Looking out to the street, he noticed a small crowd walking toward them. Using the shadows, he covered the entrance to the alley way. He walked slowly toward her, as he gazed upon her fury. She didn’t waste any time with them. Limbs were scattered, and blood pooling everywhere. Placing a gentle hand on her back he let out a soft sigh.

“I told you.” He said.

      Kat looked back at the helpless human. Blood covered his face, and soaked into his black clothes. She rose whipping the blood from her lips. It had been a while since she had gone that fair, and drank that much. She turned to Leo and apologized for only leaving him one lonely human.

“It’s all right my dear.” He said as his grey eyes started to glow.

     Biting down on his neck he drained the life from him. Even though it wasn’t much, he had an entire city full of better tasting blood. Leaving the dead bodies where they lied, they headed back out into the city.  Heading down a few blocks before they stumbled upon a night club. The Devils Playground, a small building with dark windows and a red neon sign. They watched as people dressed in very little clothes exited the building.

“Let’s go in.” Kat said anxiously.

“Why the hell would you want to go in there?” Leo asked.

“There’s something calling me.” Kat said.

      Shaking his head, he followed her in. The air was thick with the musk of heat, and reeked of sweat. He didn’t like it, but Kat had a strong feeling about the place. They passed by a couple making out, and another arguing. With the pounding bass, it was hard to make out what they were saying. As they walked up to the bar, Kat spotted a young, good looking kid.

      He wore a red blazer and white long sleeved shirt, with black tight pants. His dark hair and dark eyes reminded her of the night. She stood gazing at him before he noticed. Their eyes met, and he shot her a smile before heading toward her. As he drew closer, she noticed a small symbol peeking out from under his blazers collar.

“Welcome to The Devils Playground, What can I get you?” He asked.

“That tattoo under your blazer, what does it mean?” She asked.

“Around here we like to introduce one another before pointing things out.” He replied.

“Forgive her.” Leo said bowing his head, “She’s been engulfed in books the past couple of days, and I think she’s forgotten her manners. I’m Leo, this is Kat.”

“Nice to meet you.” He smiled, “The names Henry.”

“What’s that symbol mean?” She asked.

      Letting out a chuckle, he explained how it was a protection sigil. Seeing her questioning look, he told her about an ancient tribe that practiced the art of voodoo. Her ears perked when she heard the word, and continued to listen. His family had a history with voodoo curse, and when he was little, his mother had placed the sigil on his neck to protect him from future curses.

“So, you think someone still practices it?”  Leo asked.

“I don’t think, I know.” He said.

“Does she wear black a lot? And have Black hair?” Kat asked.

“Yes. That’s Victoria.” He replied, “How do you know her?”

“We don’t.” Leo said sternly.

“You know her?” Kat asked.

“She’s a regular,” He replied, “However, she hasn’t been coming the past few weeks.”

        Looking to Leo, she wondered if she was connected to their missing friends. Leo looked back to Henry and asked him about her practices. Listening to his response, he learned how she had been seen with a few different men, all who had been described as Ravi, Ken, Hyuk and Hongbin.  Kat’s heart sank, they had been put under a curse. But how? They all were stronger than that.

     Leaving the nightclub, she stood with her head against the wall. It didn’t make sense. And Leo knew it. Why would she take them? What was her big plan? Now that they had a name, it wouldn’t be long now until they found her.


	11. Chapter 11

          After returning to the castle, Leo sat thinking of a plan. He spent countless hours trying to find out what this, Victoria, looked like with no luck however. Even though Kat described her perfectly, there was still no sign of her in the city. Perhaps she was laying low and waiting for them? It didn’t matter, now that he knew who took them it was only a matter of time until she resurfaced.

      Looking out to the garden, he watched as Kat plucked away the dead leaves. His number one priority was keeping her safe, as well as get the others back. And if they were under a spell, he would need to be on the defensive. Letting out a sigh, he wandered to where she was.

      The roses looked like death. Their petals all brown with crusted tips that turned to dust the moment you’d touch it. He was silent as he approached her, hoping what he was sensing was wrong. She seemed more worried than usual. However, as he approached her, she smiled the moment she saw him.

“You startled me.” She lied.

“Liar. You knew I was coming.” He said.

“I did.” She chuckled slightly.

“You’re worried aren’t you?” He asked.

“Aren’t you?”

        Her question caught him a little of guard. Was he worried? He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t. But he’d also be lying if he said he wasn’t. Truth be told, he wasn’t sure just how he truly felt about this whole ordeal. Placing a hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her close. The least he could do was make her feel more at ease.

      His lips softly touched hers as he pulled her closer. Catching her breath as deepened their kiss, he wrapped his arms around her. Holding her tightly, he had finally figured out his plan. Gently pushing her away from him, he gazed deeply into her beautiful eyes.

      She could tell he had something on his mind. The moment she felt his presence outside, she knew it wasn’t good. However, it had been so long since they had been home. Her garden needed work. But no amount of work would bring her dead flowers back. When she had confronted him, she knew his answer, but still, she waited. As his lips touched hers, she was taken aback. It had been a while since he was that close to her.

     Feeling his frim hands warp around her, she couldn’t help but feel a little worried. Why was he like this all of a sudden? Was he about to do something? No sooner had she thought of that, he had pushed her away. Looking into his steel eyes, she swallowed.

“I know what I need to do.” He said.

“Don’t you dare.” She said, knowing all too well what his plan was.

“It has to happen.” He said, “If I don’t, we’ll never find her.”

         Closing her eyes, she fought against herself. What he was saying was insane right? If she overcame five of them, Leo was obviously no match for her. But then again, Leo was the strongest among them. Maybe he’d be alright.

“Kat,” He said softly, “It’s the only way.”

“Being bait is a stupid idea.” She said as she folded her arms across her chest.

“I’ll be fine.” He said, hoping it would reassure her.

“The hell you will.” She replied, “What if you face the others? Can you really fight them?”

“If it comes down to it I will.” He said.

      His words echoed through her ears. She shouldn’t have been so surprised with his answer, she also should have known not to ask that. If it was the only way to save them then it had to be done. Lowering her gaze, she had no choice but to agree with him. Holding her close, he told her to start packing her things.

“Fine. But I’m still not okay with this.” She said before storming off.

 

       With the bags she had packed, she wondered where Leo would be taking her. They walked down the street before they came across a nice hotel. It was tall, and covered in glass. It might not have been her first choice, given what they were. But noticing the darkened curtains she figured it was better than the run down one they stayed in the last time.

     Using his persuasive skills, he told the clerk that they had been staying with them all week but somehow they lost both their keys. The clerk smiled, and asked for their room number. Not knowing how many rooms it had, he simply told him that they were in their darkest room.

“Ah, that’s 909.” The clerk smiled, “Here you go sir.”

     Taking the key card from him, Leo shot Kat a glance. She still wasn’t happy with his plan. If something happened to him, he told her, to leave. And go somewhere far away. He watched as she walked passed him and to the elevator. Placing a hand on her lower back, he tried to comfort her. As the doors opened, she simply stepped in without saying anything.

“Kat.” He said, “I’m sorry, but this is the only…”

“Thing you could think of that might work.” She interrupted, “I know. I don’t care. But you have no right telling me to leave you if something happens.”

“Kat.” He said.

“Don’t Kat me.” She said, “I agreed with you being bait for her. But if ANYTHING happens to you. I’m not leaving until kill that bitch.”

     Chuckling at her response, he placed his arm around her. Walking down the navy blue hallway, they stopped looking at the black door. Hearing the click from the lock, he pushed the door, allowing the cool air to escape.  As they entered, Kat noticed the white bed, and the small desk. Letting out a sigh, she placed her bag next to the bed, and sat down.

     It was soft, like his, but it smelt like chemicals. Letting out breath, she watched as he walked around her and toward the window. She could feel his body tensing up from where she sat. He was growing nervous, but didn’t want to show it. Little did he know, he didn’t need to show it for her to know. Walking toward him, she wrapped her small arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry.” She said.

“Don’t be.” He said.

       Turning to face her, he held her gaze. It was gentle, but she looked just as worried as he was. As they stood in the silence, she placed his head against his chest. They stood like that for a while, enjoying the others company. Leo, however, couldn’t help but think of this Victoria women, and how to keep Kat away from her.

“We need to go.” He said.

“Go where?” Kat asked, “We just got here.”

“Back to the nightclub. We need to talk to Henry again.”

“And do what?” She asked, “Ask him where Victoria goes?”

“Only places she frequently visits.” He said.

      She groaned, of course they’d be going back there. Not that the place wasn’t bad, with its dark walls, and red booths, it had a really interesting vibe to it. At least this time she might be able to order a drink or something. Even though getting drunk was hard, she just missed the taste of alcohol.

      Upon arriving at the night club, they wandered around looking for Henry. Spotting an open booth, Kat pulled Leo toward it and told him to sit. It would be the only way they’d be able to spot him without looking too suspicious. They sat waiting, watching the other bar tenders rush to get orders out. They had been sitting for ten minutes before Kat noticed Henry and waved him over. Ordering some drinks, she shot Leo a look.

“If we don’t he may ask questions.” She said.

“We don’t need to.” Leo said.

“We need to look normal. He’s a human, who knows a spell when he sees one.” She said.

      Henry returned with their drinks, and a smile. Looking over to Kat, he passed her drink over. Taking a sip, she smiled. Looking to Leo, she shook her head and apologized.

“That’s all right.” Henry replied. “What brings you two here tonight?”

“Victoria.” Leo said abruptly.

“Ah.” Henry said, “You know if I was you, I wouldn’t mention another women when you’re with your girlfriend.”

“It’s okay Henry.” Kat replied, “Actually she’s an old friend of his, and we’re looking for her. But of course he didn’t get her address. I don’t suppose you’d know it?”

“No. But I know she visits the park on 5th street.” He replied, “Not sure if she’d be there now, but it’d be a start.”

        Finishing their drinks, they set out of the park. Leo’s strides were fast and long making it hard for Kat to keep up. She wanted to see her as much as he did. At least if they caught a glimpse of her, they’d be able to figure out what their next step was. Crossing the street, they came across the gate of the park. With it being located in the center of the city it would be a prime opportunity to meet her with no conflict.

     They wandered around for a while. Stopping by a large oak tree, Kat got a sudden rush of energy. She had only felt this way when Hyuk was around. He had a certain air around him that always gave her energy. Looking around she noticed a dark figure with a thin women dressed in black. It was her.

“Leo.” She said, “Look.”

      Looking to where she was pointing he saw him. Hyuk, his purple hair had gotten a little longer since he’d last seen him. But he knew that scrawny kids body anywhere. Looking closely he noticed her. A thin women wearing a black short dress, with a black lace shall, and black heels. Everything about her screamed caution. Watching as they walked away, Leo kept his gaze toward her.

“Leo,” Kat said.

      He could hear the fear in her tone. Looking back to her, he noticed her shaking. Placing both arms on her shoulders, he held her gaze.

“No matter what happens, we’ll get them back.” He said.


	12. Chapter 12

        She didn’t sleep well that morning. Her mind spun with thoughts of Victoria. She awoke with the light of the full moon shining through their widow. Looking to the empty space beside her, she let out a sigh. Leo had gone already. Perhaps this was all part of his master plan.

“Some plan.” She laughed.

    Throwing the blankets off, she placed her bare feet on the grey carpet. Wearing nothing but one of Leo’s dress shirts, she walked over to the window. The lights of city captivated her. A mix of yellows and oranges flickered with the passing cars. It was the first time she had seen the city so busy. Clenching her chest, she hoped he would return soon.

     Moments later, Leo burst through the door with a tall blonde. Her sudden worry turned to anger. The blonde clung to Leo and laughed loudly. Placing her fingers on her temple she winced. Why were they always so loud when they were drunk? Catching the girls gaze, she watched as she looked to Leo with a grin.

“I didn’t think you were the type.” She slurred.

      Even standing where she was, Kat could smell her. She reeked of cheap booze. Shooting a smile toward her, she walked over toward them. Leo smirked as Kat drew closer. He knew she was mad, but knowing her, she’d forget the moment Leo spoke. The girl standing next to Leo, walked passed him and toward Kat.

“Well you’re certainly cute.” Kat sneered.

“Wow!” The girl said, “Your eyes are so pretty…and your hair is…amazing.”

“She’s wasted.” Kat said looking to Leo, and watched as he shrugged.

“I’m Alexis.” She smiled.

“Kat.”

        Running her finger down Alexis’ cheek, Kat began to lick her lips. She watched as the girls heart beat quickened, and the blood began to pump faster within her veins. Even though she hated intoxicated blood, she figured this was Leo’s way of apologizing. Twisting the girl’s hair between her fingers, Kat’s gaze fixated on the girl’s neck. It would be easy for her to kill her now, but with Leo’s intense gaze, Kat figured he deserved a show.

      Placing her thumb on her chin, Kat tilted her head. Her eyes became glossy, and her mouth began to water. Alexis’ heart quickened, making it hard for Kat to focus on teasing her. Placing her lips on hers, Kat held Leo’s gaze, watching as he approached them. Kat’s hands slowly moved down Alexis’ arms and ripping the jacket off of her. Their kiss became passionate as Kat continued to hold her there. Alexis moved her hands along Kat’s shirt, and began to unbutton it.

      The two pushed each other away. Alexis stood gazing at Kat’s thin body. Noticing a scar on her left side, she traced her fingers along the narrow discolored skin. Grabbing her wrist, Kat flung Alexis against the wall. No one touched her like that but Leo. Looking over to Leo, she noticed his smile, and looked back over to Alexis.

         She rose slowly, her heart frantically throbbed with her chest, as she looked to Kat. Watching as the room darkened and noticed Kat’s eyes beginning to glow. She tried to call out to Leo, but there was no response. Backing up, she tripped over her own feet and screamed.

“Shh!” Kat said, now standing in front her, “Food shouldn’t scream like that.”

“F-food?” Alexis stuttered.

“Why else do you think he brought you here?” Kat laughed, “You thought. HA HA. Oh that’s cute. You thought he wanted to sleep with you.”

“Wh-What’s going on?” She asked while cowering in a corner.

“You’re are dinner.” Kat said.

        Grabbing the girl by the throat, she lifted her. Feeling Leo’s hand on her shoulder, she smiled.

“You’ve scared her too much.” He whispered.

        He caught Alexis’ gaze with his and she fell limp in Kat’s hand. Walking to the right of her, he held her shoulders while Kat walked to the other side. Together the bite down on her. Draining the last ounce of blood, Kat let out a moan. It was satisfying, but she knew this meant something.

“Why did you bring her?” She asked.

“You needed food.” Leo said, while dropping the body.

“You didn’t just leave for that.” She said sternly.

“I found her.” Leo said, “She was with all of them. Including N.”

“Shit.” Kat said. “What the hell, N too. This is not good. Leo if she gets anywhere near you…”

       Placing his finger against her lips, he stopped her. He knew what would happen, but that would never happen. Pulling her close he held her.

~~~~~~~

           Victoria paced in front of her servants. She couldn’t believe she had caught a glimpse of him. The blonde that had caught her eye as well as her heart. And with the 5 of them he would be no match. She giggled. Her laugh slowly faded when her eyes fell upon N. He was proving to be a difficult one to tame. Every so often she would catch him snapping out of it. Letting out a sigh, she walked over to him.

“You!” She called, “On your feet.”

     N sat glaring at her.

“I said move!”

       He continued to sit. Squishing her nose she turned to the table full of needles, scalpels, and other various equipment. Running her hand along the tools, she let out a small breath. Why was this one being so difficult? The others took to her easily. Perhaps he needed a little more convincing.  Picking up one of the scalpels, she ran her index finger along the sharp silver blade. She smirked as she picked up the doll that sat on the chair next to the table. Stabbing it in the leg, she moaned as their cries echoed. Ripping the blade out of the leg, she cackled. Looking back to N she walked slowly toward him.  Holding the doll limp in her hand, she began to sway it in front of him.

     His eyes followed it, back and forth, mesmerized by it. She laughed. He was weak, just like the others. Well maybe not as weak, but enough for her to gain his attention again. There had to be something more she could do to hold his attention. She needed him in order to get the one she was really after.

“His name.” She bellowed, “Give me his name.”

“Who?” N asked, his eyes now drawn to her.

“The blonde one.” She said while gripping the dolls leg tightly in her hand.

    With her anger growing inside her, she brought the scalpel to her face. With the blade pointing down toward the doll, she thrusted it quickly into it. Loud screams circled her. She had grown impatient with him, and needed the information. She continued to repeat the question and motion until he hung his head. Her breaths became short and her hands began to tremble. Not from fear. From anger.

“HIS NAME!” She screamed, as she stabbed the silver weapon back into the doll.

       When she saw no movements from him, she let out a scream in anger. Why was he refusing?

“Leo.”

     His voice was quiet like a mouse’s squeak. Her eyes focused on him, and watched as he began to lift his head. The red outlining around his eyes made her heart race with excitement, and a black X appeared in the center of his eyes. She let out a cackle. After hours of torture, he was finally hers.

“What…did you say?” She asked through short breaths.

“Leo,” N repeated.

“How strong is he?” She asked, as she dropped the doll.

“Stronger than all of us.” N replied, “However he has only one weakness.”

“Do tell.” She laughed.

“Kat.” N said.

         So vampires do have a weakness. Contrary to what some books say, garlic and wooden stakes aren’t the most affective things to slay vampires. Well, wooden stakes slow them down, but they don’t kill them. Victoria had learned that the hard way when she was a child. However, her elders told her vampires were extinct, that it was just in her head. But she knew. She always knew they were very real. And once all of them were hers, she could control the city.

“She won’t be a problem.” She said.


End file.
